


Anubico oneshots based on prompts

by AgnesDue



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Were-Jackal, Based on prompts with some of my own ideas, M/M, Mythomagic, Please send prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesDue/pseuds/AgnesDue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of oneshots based on prompts featuring the pairing Nico x Anubis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wonders of McDonald's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nico introduces Anubis to the wonders of McDonald's (his secret love).

The look on Anubis' face when Nico asked him to join him to McDonald's was priceless.

“You want to eat lunch where?” the god questioned, his left eyebrow raised as he gazed at the other.

Nico rolled his eyes, “McDonald's, and don't make me say it again, five times is enough.”

Anubis scowled at him, “I did not ask you five times, Nico.”

The son of Hades snickered, “I know, almighty god of Death.”

Anubis opened his mouth to retort but the demigod shut him up by lightly pressing their lips together, earning him a tiny sigh and a fond smile from the god. Nico smiled back.

“Fine, let's go to this place you seem so fond of,” Anubis sighed as he leaned down to mold their lips together once more.

Nico smirked.

* * *

 

Nico watched as his boyfriend eyed the food options with obvious distaste.

“Are you completely sure you won't die from consuming this much fat?” Anubis glanced over at Nico and looked him up and down.

The son of Hades scoffed and placed a hand on the other's shoulder, “Anubis, I'm pretty sure I'd have died already if that was the case.”

The god nodded but still scowled at the trays of food people carried away.

“Don't worry so much, just pick something.” Nico pushed Anubis forward.

Once at the front of the line, the god froze and Nico looked at him, noticing the confused look on the other's face. He gave Anubis a questioning look.

“What? I don't know what I'm supposed to say.”

Nico chuckled and subtly pointed to the screen above them, “You're supposed to tell the worker what you wan to eat.”

Anubis made an 'oh' sound, which Nico found a bit cute.

The god knit his brows, “Then I guess I'll take the … Happy Meal...?”

Nico winced once, earning him a worried look. He waved the other away and ordered a Big Mac.

 

Once they got the food, Nico grabbed Anubis' hand and pulled him out into the street outside.

He walked a little while, looking for a place to sit, when Anubis slowed behind him.

“I can't be in places where there is no death for long, Nico,” he breathed out.

Nico's eyes softened and he led the other into the darkness of an alley, kissing the god softly as they melted together with the shadows.

* * *

 

“How come you could be at McDonald's? Did someone die there?” Nico asked, proceeding to stuff a huge bite of hamburger into his mouth. It tasted heavenly as always and made the demigod moan with pleasure.

They were now seated on his bed in cabin thirteen, having ditched their shoes and jackets to sit on the mattress.

“I guess so, maybe someone _did_ die from eating too much fat.”

Nico almost snorted salad up his nose, “I doubt it. It was most likely someone that choked on food or something.”

Anubis laughed, and Nico started slightly. He didn't think he'd ever get used to hearing the jackal god laugh.

“It would have been very ironic if you choked on your food.”

Nico chuckled and kicked the god's leg lightly.

Anubis started picking away at his meal, peeling away the paper around his burger like there was a very disgusting slug inside. He'd already placed his toy on the bedside table – a plastic figure of Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony.

“It's not going to bite you,” he teased and Anubis scowled.

The god tore off the paper and took a tiny bite. He furrowed his brows as he chewed slowly.

Nico watched on as a number of expressions flitted over his boyfriend's face. First came surprise, then joy, then confusion, and lastly disbelief.

“Tasted good right?”

Anubis looked at him, “Yes, surprisingly.”

“Told you.”

The god smiled and leaned over to peck Nico's lips. He tasted of burger and it made the demigod smile into the kiss as he pulled the other in for another one.

Anubis blindly put his meal down on the table next to them and brought a hand up and into Nico's hair, angling the demigod's head to the left.

Nico was tempted to comply and almost slid a hand up the god's shirt, but managed to stop himself.

He pulled away, and stopped Anubis as he tried to chase his mouth.

“Nah uh. You're gonna eat that, and I will eat my delicious burger without you occupying my mouth.”

Anubis whined and pouted, but started eating again and let Nico eat in peace.

 

Having swallowed the last bite of his meal, Nico grabbed a glass of water and downed it.

“Are you finally finished?” Anubis spoke up beside him.

The god had stretched out on the bed, his head propped up on his hand as he gazed at Nico.

“Yeah, I'm finished.”

Anubis smiled and sat up, gesturing for Nico to come closer.

The son of Hades shuffled over to the god and sank into the other's embrace, his lips momentarily slotting against Anubis'.

The Lord of Funerals pulled him closer, making the demigod straddle his thighs, and slid a hand into Nico's hair while the other kept a firm hold of his waist. The mortal sighed softly and let his fingers card through the god's dark hair, which earned him a nip on the lower lip by blunt teeth.

The god then pulled back, surprising Nico.

“Hey, I just remembered. Why did you wince when I said I wanted a Happy Meal?”

Nico sighed and placed his hands softly on Anubis' shoulders.

“I just- I used to summon Bianca's soul using Happy Meals and soda, and the word just brought back some bad memories.”

The god's brown eyes softened and he kissed Nico softly.

“I see. Thank you for telling me, Nico.”

The son of Hades pressed forth a tiny smile, though a bit forced.

Anubis tightened his hold around the demigod, his forehead leaning onto Nico's collarbone, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

 


	2. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea: Hogwarts AU. Things just escalated from there.

“Hey, I think you should ask Nico out.”

Anubis turned his head to stare disbelievingly at Sadie, who was sitting beside him.

“...What?”

Sadie rolled her eyes, “ _Nico_ , you dolt. Y'know, kind of tall, mysterious, messy hair, the guy you've had a crush on for nearly a year.”

Anubis blushed and averted his eyes. “It's hardly been a year, Sadie,” he muttered.

“Hah! So you admit you _do_ have a crush on him. I knew it, Carter owes me a galleon,” the Gryffindor all but shouted, at which Anubis winced.

“Will you be so kind as to keep you voice down. And why would you bet on whether or not I have a _crush_ on Nico?”

Sadie smirked, “He said you didn't like him, and I couldn't have that, I mean, you're pretty obvio- Oh, speak of the Devil. Hey, Nico!”

Anubis started at the outburst and turned his head to see the figure of Nico di Angelo stop in the process of rounding a corner of a bookshelf in the other end of the library, the snake on his badge glinting in the light, much like the snake on Anubis' chest often did. He involuntarily felt his heart skip as the Slytherin's dark eyes met his own.

“...Hey, guys,” his slow voice met Anubis' ears.

“We were just talking about you,” Sadie chirped.

Nico raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her, then at Anubis, “Oh, really? Anubis, what have you told poor Sadie about me now?”

Anubis smirked, this was the kind of friendship they had, bantering was definitely something he could live with, “Oh, not much, just the fact that you occasionally drool in your sleep.”

“I do not drool in my sleep, Anubis. That's your thing, right?”

“Yeah, you got me there, I always wake in a _pool_ of drool, it's a good thing I can swim,” Anubis retorted, feigning shock as he placed his palm over his heart.

Nico smiled and sat down in a chair next to them at their table.

“So, Nico, you have a date to the Yule Ball yet?” the Gryffindor asked casually.

“No, I don't.”

“Oh, what a coincidence! Anubis doesn't have a partner either.”

Anubis wanted to sink into the earth, after strangling Sadie.

The other Slytherin raised his eyebrow again and looked over at Anubis, “Really? I would've thought the girls, or boys for that matter, ambushed you the minute the ball was announced.”

Anubis raised his eyebrows in surprise before a tiny blush dusted his cheeks.

“Oh, would you look at the time!” Sadie announced. “I promised Carter I'd help him with transfiguration. Have fun without me guys, but not _too_ fun.” She winked at Anubis before disappearing behind a bookshelf.

They were silent for a while.

“...So, uh. Are you gonna ask someone to the ball?” Nico asked.

Anubis looked at him, “I dunno. I'll probably end up not going with anyone.” He sighed and leaned his chin on his palm, “How come you aren't going with anyone, Nico? I know for a fact that there are many Slytherins that would like to go with you.”

Nico shrugged, leaning back in is chair and folding his arms, “I'm not really a big fan of dancing, and there have actually been a few girls and some guys that have asked me already. But I don't really get along all that well with them, they're too haughty. So I turned them down.”

“You've been asked a couple of times, huh? Hm, no one's asked me...”

Nico smirked, “Oh, believe me, I know there are people _dying_ to go with you. I guess they just don't have the guts to ask you out.”

“Why wouldn't they? Do they think I'm scary or something?”

“Probably. It's like you've got this godly _aura_ or something, at least that's what the girls whisper when they think no one hears them. If anything, I'd say you have a teddy-bear aura. Or like a dog.”

Anubis scowled, “I do _not_ have a dog aura, Nico.”

“Doesn't your Patronus charm take the shape of a jackal? That's a kind of dog.”

“Then what about you, you have a- a-... What _does_ your charm take the form of?”

“You'll never know, dog breath.”

Anubis kicked his shin. Nico laughed.

The olive skinned Slytherin sighed. He then flung his hands into the air in an exasperated manner. “I give up. Willyougototheballwithme?”

Anubis cocked his head, “What did you say just now?”

Nico sighed and scratched the back of his neck, “You're not going with anyone, I'm not going with anyone. Let's go to the ball together. Percy'll never let me live it down if I was stubborn enough not to go with _anyone_. And besides, we're good friends, we're even in the same house, so why not?”

Anubis stared at the other, his mouth slightly agape.

“You want to go to the ball with me?”

Nico nodded.

“...Okay. Why not?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more Hogwarts AU or a continuation of this chapter, then just tell me :D Please send prompts ;)


	3. "Don't take too much, okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea: Vampire AU. We all need it.

A tapping sound made Nico turn his eyes away from the studies on his desk to the closed door. He glanced at the clock, 2AM.  
“Damn it, it's too late for this,” he grumbled as he made his way over to the door.  
He opened it and took in the form of Anubis standing outside. The vampire ushered him backwards into the room, slipping in through the open door afterwards.   
Nico sighed and closed the door before turning to the intruder.  
“It's the middle of the night. Isn't it a bit too late to come knocking at my door?”  
Anubis didn't even look at him, “You're still up so it's no problem, right?”  
The demigod glared at the vampire's back, “That doesn't mean that you can just come here whenever you feel like it. And you always come for one thing.”  
Anubis turned to him, having slung his leather jacket over Nico's chair, and walked over. He reached a hand up to stroke the side of the demigod's face.  
“You're the one that agreed to this arrangement.”  
The son of Hades sighed again and leaned into Anubis' hand, “I know. I'm just tired. Dad's been pestering me about deciphering some stuff for him, and it's exhausting.”  
“I figured. Let's sit down.”  
Anubis walked over to Nico's bed and sat down, the demigod sitting down beside him.   
“Sit in my lap?” the vampire asked.  
Nico shuffled over and straddled the other, his hands resting on Anubis' shoulders.   
“Don't take too much, okay. I passed out last time, remember?” he muttered as the vampire leaned forward.   
“I'll be careful,” was whispered back before Anubis slotted their lips together in a gentle kiss.   
Nico sighed and slipped his hands around the other's neck, pulling him closer. Anubis' arms wrapped around his waist, effectively pressing them close together.   
A tongue lapped at Nico's lips, demanding more than asking for entrance. The son of Hades smiled and opened his mouth, feeling warmth fill his mouth as the other mapped it out.   
Slightly clawed fingers dug into Nico's back and he's been dealing with the vampire enough to know what the action meant.   
He pulled away, “Okay.”  
Anubis pecked his lips again before kissing his way down to his neck, stopping twice to suck a mark into the olive skin. He reached the collarbone and Nico tightened his hold on the other's shoulders.   
Not a second later the skin above his left clavicle was punctured by fangs, blood undoubtedly oozing out of the wound and into Anubis' waiting mouth.  
When they'd first entered the agreement and Nico had given his blood, it had hurt, but now it was so familiar that he barely noticed the pain. He only felt his himself become more lightheaded as the vampire sucked.  
Anubis had now removed his fangs and instead closed his mouth around the open wound. He sucked fervently and tightened his hold as he did so.   
“Ngh- A.. Anubis. Be careful,” Nico breathed, feeling his mind go sluggish as the crimson liquid was slowly drained from his body.   
Anubis said nothing, only sucked harder, his claws now nearly piercing Nico's sides.  
The son of Hades hated to resort to violence with the vampire, but he would pass out if he didn't act.  
He concentrated on bones in Anubis' body, sending jolts of energy through them.  
The other jolted, his mouth leaving Nico's neck. He then hurried to put his hand on the wound to close it with magic, stopping the flow of blood.  
“I apologize, Nico. But you know what your blood does to me,” Anubis spoke, easing the demigod down onto the mattress.   
“I know. And I forgive you,” Nico breathed, placing the tip of his index finger against a drop of blood trailing down from the vampire's lip.   
The bead was dark and red. Nico offered it to Anubis and he licked it off, his eyes closing in delight.  
“Thank you, Nico,” he sighed. Nico smiled and met the other's lips as Anubis leaned down. He could taste his blood on the other's tongue, but he couldn't say he cared.


	4. Death is beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea: Nico thinks death is beautiful.

Nico had heard people say that death was ugly. That it was brutal and cruel.

Nico didn't think so, not when he looked at the embodiment of death, namely Anubis. When he looked at Anubis, he found death to be vary beautiful. Sure, Thanatos was also very beautiful, however, he was also very frightening. Anubis was not frightening, at least Nico didn't think so. He'd never felt fear when he was near the god, only solace in his company.

Something he'd noticed early was that Anubis often felt lonely. That was understandable, considering he'd been alive for 5000+ years without having his real family around. Seth wasn't really much for the fatherly role. Nico knew how that was, he only had Hades, and he would never really slip into the demigod's life like his deceased mother and Bianca. So when he noticed the loneliness in the god, he'd decided to stay with Anubis, at first as a friend, later as a lover. He loved Anubis deeply, and he knew that he'd probably never stop feeling that way.

"What're you thinking about?" the sleepy voice of Anubis spoke. Nico glanced down at him from his seated position on the bed, his back leaning on a pillow propped up against the headboard.

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are." Nico relished the blush dusting the god's cheeks before the face disappeared into the blanked covering his thighs, Anubis having buried there, his arms sliding around Nico's middle.

"It's way too early to be talking like that, Nico."

Nico smirked, "It's only two AM."

"You should be sleeping if that's the case," Anubis said matter-of-factly.

“I was too busy admiring your sleeping face." The head in his lap turned slightly, the god's dark eyes looking at him from beneath black bangs. Nico's eyes followed Anubis movement as the other sat up.

"I think _you're_ the beautiful one, Nico," Anubis said, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Nico's lips. The son of Hades sighed and brought a hand up to cup the god's cheek, moving his lips in sync with Anubis'. Fingers twined into his hair and a hand found his waist to pull him forward into Anubis' lap. It was slightly chilly in just boxers but Nico felt warm quickly as he was enveloped by the other's warm arms, his bare chest pressing against the god's.

Fingers trailed patterns into Nico's back, leaving behind warm lines. The demigod carded his fingers through Anubis' thick hair, feeling the strands glide between the digits. The god's lips left kisses along his jaw and down his neck, halting as they reached his collarbone, where they sucked a dark mark into his skin.

"Don't leave too many, I'm visiting dad in a few days, and I don't want him to get a bad impression of my unknown boyfriend," Nico breathed out.

The god's movements faltered, “When am I going to meet him?”

“I dunno. I think dad both wants and _doesn't_ want to meet you. He's very suspicious, y'know. I haven't even told him that you're a god.”

Anubis winced, “I think I'll feel relieved if I meet him, whether he likes me or not. Not having met him worries me.”

Nico smiled, stroking the other's cheek with his thumb, “You'll meet him one day.” With that he closed the distance between them again, gently kissing his lover. He felt Anubis smile and I made him smile as well, making their kissing a bit awkward.

Nico started chuckling and was hushed by the god beneath him.

“I can't kiss you back properly if you smile so much.”

“Yet you're also smiling,” Nico teased, kissing Anubis' chin.

The god huffed out a laugh, “I guess I am.”

Nico laughed and kissed his way down the other's neck, feeling Anubis' arms tighten around him as he went. He mouthed along the left clavicle, occasionally nipping. He left a few bruises just because he could and cherished the soft moans it brought forth in his lover's throat.

Nico lifted his head and gazed at the god's flushed face and slightly glazed over eyes.

Yes, death was indeed beautiful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me prompts, guys :D


	5. "You brought a god into my house?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Now I really want Hades to meet Anubis. Like, so much.
> 
> Prompt 2: Because of this story, I wish to see Nico, Anubis, and Hades all together for family dinner. Mmhmm. Nico cooks delicious Italian, Anubis sets the table, Hades brings wine and glowers at his son's choice.

Anubis feeling slightly nervous was an understatement. He felt extremely nervous, to the point where his hands were slightly sweaty, and let's just say that doesn't happen often.

He had good reason for being nervous, though. After all, he was going to meet the father of his boyfriend, whom he'd been dating for almost a year. Who knew what would happen? The worst scenario would probably be Hades finding him revolting and placing a universal restraining order on him. Being with Nico for so long had made him extremely vary of losing him, almost to the point where he wasn't able to do his job properly because he was worrying so much.

A voice shook him out of his stupor, “Hey.”

He started slightly and glanced over at Nico, who was standing by his side, ready to shadow travel them to the Underworld.

The demigod put his hand on Anubis' forearm, smiling at the god.

“Don't worry. He won't banish you or anything. I'm sure it'll be alright,” Nico said, his hand sliding down to intertwine their fingers.

Anubis inhaled deeply and squeezed the other's fingers. He leaned over and buried his face into the demigod's neck, breathing in his earthy scent. Nico always complained about smelling like sulfur, but to Anubis, it only smelled like soil and home.

“What if he hates me? I really don't want him to hate me for being with you.”

Nico scoffed, bringing his other hand up to lift Anubis' face, “He won't hate you, okay? And even if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop me from seeing you.”

The god smiled and nuzzled into the other's hand, “Yeah. We'll just have to see how it goes, huh?”

“Yeah.”

And with that, they were on their way.

* * *

 

Anubis stood in the entrance hall of Hades' palace in the Underworld, feeling very out of place. He'd not yet met the god of the Underworld, Nico had gone to talk to his father first. He could hear the all but low voices of Hades and the demigod speaking in the room to his right.

“You brought a _god_ into my house?!” the dark, booming voice, presumably Hades, spoke.

“Will you please keep your voice down, father?” the voice of Nico hissed. “That _god_ is my boyfriend, so, yes, I brought him here, as you asked.”

“Your boyfriend is a god, you say?! By Tartarus, why have you not uttered a word of this before?!”

“Because I knew that if I told you, you'd never permit me to be with him. And you'd have never let me introduce him to you.” Nico's voice was surprisingly calm, but Anubis could hear the slightly nervous tremble in his voice.

They were both quiet for a moment before Hades spoke up again, his tone now much more controlled and calm, but still stern and grave, “Very well. I shall see this boyfriend of yours and deem him worthy of you or not.”

“Thank you father,” Nico said, relief evident in his voice.

Anubis heard them approach and straitened his back, raising his head. The two entered the hall from the door to his right, stepping into the dim light.

Anubis' first impression of Hades was that the god was tall and stern. He had a large, black robe covering his body, where faces of despair floated in and out of the fabric. He was by all means dark and mighty and carried an air of superiority, as well as an otherworldly grace only gods possessed.

A look of brief surprise crossed his face as his eyes met Anubis, but it lasted only half a second before disappearing.

“Anubis, what a surprise,” hos voice drawled, as if dragging the words along the ground.

“My lord Hades, it has been some time,” Anubis replied, bowing deeply to the other god.

“What, you already know each other?” Nico said. “Oh, well, I guess it's not that surprising.”

He came to stand next to Anubis and smiled at him before turning to his father again, “Father, this is my boyfriend, Anubis.”

Hades scowled the moment 'boyfriend' passed his son's lips and he pursed his lips, “Yes. I am aware that he is your _boyfriend_ , son.”

Anubis felt like sinking into the earth.

“Great, now that we're all properly introduced, we can eat,” Nico said, seemingly ignoring the thick atmosphere.

Hades didn't take his eyes off Anubis, “Yes, let us eat.”

Nico led on out of the hall and Anubis followed behind, making sure not to walk too close, as Hades was burning holes in his back.

They entered a room, which Anubis presumed was the dining-room, where food was spread out on the table.

Nico gestured to the various dishes, speaking as he went, “For starters, I've made Involtini _._ The main dish is Italian minestrone soup, and for dessert we have Panforte.”

Anubis stared at him, amazed, “You made this?”

Nico smiled, “Yes.”

The Egyptian god smiled back and sat down as Nico ushered him down into a chair.

“I thank you for preparing this meal, son. I have taken the liberty of bringing a wine. And I can assure you that Dionysus had nothing to do with it,” Hades said, producing a bottle of red wine which he sat down beside the main dish. He then took his place, seating himself at the end of the rather long table, Nico and Anubis sitting across from one another at either side of the table.

“Now, as you _youngsters_ say, 'dig in'.”

They all did so, each taking an involtini. Anubis placed the roll in his mouth and chewed slowly, his tongue filling with the taste. It tasted heavenly, and as the jackal headed god was sometimes picky when it came to food, that was saying something.

“Nico, this tastes amazing.”

The demigod blushed a bit and made a show of waving the compliment away, saying that it was nothing.

“No, really. This is some of the best food I've ever tasted, and I've lived five thousand years.”

Nico smiled into his food and glanced at Anubis through his dark bangs, his eyes soft.

The god then felt a foot press against his under the table. Nico acted like nothing had happened and took a slow sip of wine.

Hades, who had been silent up until then, spoke up, “Anubis, do you love my son?”

Nico spluttered and stared at his father, embarrassment written on his face, “Father!”

Hades sent him a stern look, “Hush, Nico. I wish to know what he has to answer.” He looked at Anubis again, his expression serious.

The Egyptian god swallowed before answering, “Yes, my lord. I do love Nico very much. I would give up my immortality if it meant I could be with him.”

Nico went beet red and stared at Anubis with clear adoration, which Hades also picked up on.

“I see,” the Greek god said and uttered no more words throughout the entire meal.

 

When they were finished eating, Nico bid his father farewell and gestured for Anubis to follow him after he'd done the same. However, Hades stopped them by announcing that he wished to have a private word with the Egyptian god.

Nico glanced at Anubis and squeezed his hand before leaving them to their talk.

Hades waited for a moment before speaking up, “Anubis, I regard you as one of the wisest Egyptian gods, very unlike your father, Set. I know for a fact that you do love my son, and as much as I hate to say it, I know he loves you too, very much, in fact, most likely more than you think.” He paused. “However, if you ever so much as make him doubt your feelings for him or hurt him in any way, I will make sure you are stripped of your immortality, as well as your soul being sent to the Fields of Punishment to endure my specially designed punishment for all of eternity.”

Anubis swallowed thickly, “I understand, lord Hades. I will make sure never to hurt him and to cherish him as he cherishes me.”

Hades seemed satisfied with his answer and gestured for the other god to exit the room.

Anubis bowed and walked out the door.

Nico was immediately there to meet him. He hugged Anubis and dragged him through the shadows until they were standing in cabin thirteen in Camp Half-Blood.

The demigod's hands cupped the god's cheeks, gazing at him with worry, “What did he want? Did he hurt you?”

Anubis smiled at his lover, “No, he didn't hurt me, he just wanted to warn me not to ever hurt you.”

Nico visibly relaxed and smiled back, yelping slightly as Anubis lifted him into the air, spinning him around.

“What're you- haha... No, stop. Put me down, Anubis.”

Anubis let the other's feet touch the floor before he leaned forward to press their lips hard together, his head tilting to the side to deepen it.

Nico giggled lightly and kissed him back, his arms sliding up to cup the other's cheeks.

Anubis pulled back only to dive in again, this time with parted lips. He felt the demigod reciprocate and open his mouth to let the god's tongue in. Anubis traced Nico's tongue and explored the boy's mouth for the thousandth time, and he would do it thousand times more if he could.

He smiled as he pulled back and rested his forehead against the other's.

Nico exhaled softly, “Was it true? What you said back there?”

Anubis didn't miss a beat, “Yes. I would give up immortality to be with you.” He closed the distance between them again to softly kiss his lover. “I love you, Nico,” he breathed out.

Nico flushed and buried his face into Anubis' neck, breathing the words against his skin, “I love you too. So, so much.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this, please send me more prompts :D


	6. "I- I have to tell you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (kinda): I especially loved that Hogwarts!AU. You should do more :)   
> I took this as a go ahead to continue the previous Hogwarts AU

Anubis stood in front of the mirror, taking in his outfit. He was wearing a black tuxedo coupled with a white shirt and a bow tie. His hair was unruly as ever but he'd managed to tame it somewhat.

“Hey, Anubis. Are you read-”

Anubis whipped around.

Nico was standing there, looking at him unabashedly. He was also wearing a black tuxedo but with a black shirt and a white bow tie.

“Wow,” he said. “You look so hot- I mean, great. Amazing.”

Anubis blushed, “Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself.”

Nico grinned, “Thanks. So, are you ready to go? It's starting soon.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

They were now standing in the Great Hall, which had been redecorated into a ballroom for the evening.

Anubis was watching the Triwizard champions dance to start off the ball. Well, he was _trying_ to concentrate on them, but it was kind of hard to focus on anything other than Nico's arm around his waist.

When the champions finished, some of the other students walked out onto the dance-floor, starting a slow waltz.

“You wanna dance?” Nico's voice broke his train of thought.

Anubis glanced over at him, “...Okay. We're at a dance after all.”

Nico grinned and took the other's hand and pulled Anubis gently out to the dance-floor. He then placed a hand on the other Slytherin's waist, Anubis placing his hand on Nico's shoulder before taking his other hand.

Nico smiled softly and started moving his feet in a waltz. Anubis followed and let himself be led into slow twirls.

This close, he could tell that he was slightly taller than Nico, which made him giggle a bit at the fact that the other was leading the dance.

Nico raised his eyebrow and smirked, “What're you giggling about?”

“Oh, just the fact that I'm taller than you. And that _you're_ leading,” Anubis replied nonchalantly.

“Oh, yeah? I'm sure I can lead this dance perfectly.”

Nico stepped sideways and pulled Anubis into a twirl, and the taller Slytherin laughed as he spun. He almost stumbled when the twirling stopped and gripped Nico's shoulders as he laughed in delight. He sighed and glanced at the other's face.

The look in Nico's eyes made him halt, his own eyes widening as his breath hitched.

Nico was staring at him with a soft expression, his eyebrows drawn together in something akin to a sad look.

“Wh- what's wrong?” Anubis asked softly.

Nico briefly looked surprised, as if he hadn't been aware of his own expression.

“What? Oh, no it's nothing,” he said, slipping out of Anubis' hands. “Sorry, I just- I need a break.”

“Oh, okay.”

Nico started walking away, looked back once and then left the Great Hall.

Anubis watched him leave, feeling like he'd missed something important.

* * *

 

About five minutes passed before Anubis followed the path Nico had taken. It took him some time to find the other boy, but he finally stumbled upon him sitting alone on the stairs leading down to the dungeon.

“Hey,” Anubis said, making the other glance up at him.

“Hey.”

The taller Slytherin sat down beside Nico, leaning back, with his hands planted on the floor.

They sat in silence for a while.

“Sorry for leaving so suddenly back there,” Nico said, smiling apologetically at Anubis.

“No worries, I'm not really a huge fan of dancing, anyway.”

Nico smiled. He opened his mouth and closed it again, before yet again opening it, “...I- I have to tell you something.”

Anubis looked at the other expectantly.

“I- I might like you a little...” Nico trailed off.

Anubis couldn't help but gape at the bluntness of the confession.

“...What?”

Nico blushed, “Don't make me say it again.”

The taller male waved his hands in front of himself, “Nono. I heard what you said, I- I'm just surprised. Wow.”

The other visibly cowered at his answer.

“Hey, hey. I didn't mean it like that. I- I like you too.”

 _That_ made Nico look at him, “What?”

“I- I like you, Nico,” Anubis stuttered.

The other's face practically lit up and a grin spread across his face.

“You do?”

Anubis nodded.

Nico grinned even wider and his eyes twinkled. Suddenly, he leaned forward, invading Anubis' personal space, then abruptly stopped.

“I really want to kiss you right now. Can I kiss you?” he whispered.

Throat too dry to utter a sound, the taller teen just nodded again and whimpered with want when Nico closed the distance fully to press their lips together.

Anubis could hear the other sigh and it made him smile slightly. He lifted a hand to cup Nico's cheek as he tilted his head in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Nico complied and slid his arms around Anubis' waist, pulling them flush together. He pulled back to catch his breath before plunging back in with renewed fervor, which Anubis gladly reciprocated.

They'd exchanged kisses for a few minutes, when a voice spoke up behind them.

“Whoa, hey. Can I get past?”

The two boys jolted apart and scrambled out of the way to let the Slytherin past them.

Once the student was gone, they looked at each other and broke out into laughter.

They laughed for a while before looking at each other, catching their breath.

Anubis smiled, “I'm glad you told me.”

Nico smiled back, “Yeah, me too.”

 


	7. 'Are you there?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea: Soulmate AU where the words you write on your skin appear at your soulmate's.

Anubis stared down at his forearm, skin clearly visible as his jacket rose up.

His skin was pale, but not so much that it looked sickly. Sometimes, it was painted with words, or symbols for that matter. He would take a brush, dip the tip in dark paint and trail in over his skin, leaving prominent lines on his flesh.   
When he'd first learned that he had a soulmate, he was confused. Isis had explained and told him that if you wrote on your skin, it would be appear in the exact same place on your soulmate's skin.   
At first, he drew on his skin everyday, hoping desperately that words written by another would appear afterwards. But it never happened. No matter how much he wrote, how _hard_ he wrote, his soulmate was silent.   
He'd felt heartbroken.  
Isis told him that his soulmate probably hadn't been born yet.  
That gave Anubis some hope, and he felt a bit relieved.   
However, thousand years passed, and no words appeared.   
Another thousand years. Nothing.  
Another thousand, and another, and another. Nothing.   
After five thousand years, his soulmate had not been born yet.   
He'd stopped completely. No more scribbled words or symbols on his skin. No hoping. No nothing. Just living, but not really feeling alive.   
He was still staring.   
Reluctantly, he picked up a paintbrush and applied some black paint.   
He slowly brought the tip to his skin and dragged it along the flesh, writing three words.   
'Are you there?'  
He waited for a few seconds, his eyebrows drawn together.   
Nothing.   
He couldn't say he was surprised, he wasn't hoping for anything.   
He brought forth a piece of cloth, wet it and scrubbed the words off his arm, the cotton turning dark.   
Anubis sighed. At moments like these, he felt like there was no one other than him in the world. He felt completely alone.   
He rubbed a hand over his face and started pulling the sleeve of his jacket down.   
He'd only moved it an inch or so when he stopped.   
_Words_ had appeared on his skin.   
Actual words.   
In reality, it was just _one_.   
'Yes.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soulmate au, so please send me prompts for that if you have some :3  
> I will have shitty Internet for a couple of days, so I will not be posting anything new


	8. "I am not a sore loser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This is supper random but have Nico and Anubis just be playing a game of mytho magics and somehow end up making out.

"You cheated!" Nico said as he flung his Mythomagic cards down on the floor and glared at Anubis, who was sitting opposite him.

The god looked up at him with raised eyebrows, his hand still lowered from when he placed the card down.

"Cheated?"

Nico scoffed, "You had to cheat. There's no way you could've drawn the _only_ card from the deck that could've ended my plan and beaten me. No way you're that lucky."

Anubis shrugged, "I guess I _was_ that lucky."

The son of Hades narrowed his eyes, "You cheated."

"I did not cheat, Nico."

"You _cheated_. You probably used your- your... godly magic or something."

Anubis rolled his eyes, "If I had used my magic, the cards would have turned to dust. Stop being such a sore loser."

"I am not a sore loser."

"Then stop acting like one."

Nico scowled, "I am not, and do not act like a sore loser, Anubis."

The demigod heard the other sigh, "Okay. Let's stop playing. What should I do to make you happy again?"

Nico didn't answer, just started picking up the cards. He gathered them and placed the deck inside its box, standing up and turning his back to Anubis as he put the cards away.

He nearly started as he felt fingers trace his sides, trailing forwards until arms were encircling his waist.

"Nico~ Don't stay angry," Anubis spoke into his neck, his nose nuzzling into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

The demigod said nothing, but he felt a smile start to form on his lips. Anubis was after all very cute when he got like this.

Anubis whined and tightened his hold, pulling Nico flush against his chest.

The son of Hades felt lips pressing kisses down his neck. He leaned his head forward and keened softly, his hands slipping up to twine his fingers together with the god's.

Anubis smiled against Nico's neck and the demigod found himself being turned around in the other's embrace, one hand slipping out of his own to cup his jaw, tilting his head upwards.

The god was smiling at him and looking at him with those deep brown eyes, holding him tightly.

Nico sighed and leaned forward to kiss the god, but Anubis moved out of the way.

The demigod raised a disbelieving eyebrow, before he huffed and grabbed Anubis' neck with one hand. He pulled the other down into a hard kiss, slipping his tongue between the god's willing lips.

Anubis moaned and Nico felt him relax against him, giving him control. The demigod took it gladly and unwound his fingers from the other's, using both hands to guide them both to the bed, pushing Anubis gently down onto the mattress.

Nico dropped down onto his knees on the bed and straddled Anubis as the other sat up.

He grabbed the god's shoulders and crushed their lips together. He bit Anubis' lip gently and licked his way into the other's mouth, pushing his tongue down the god's throat.

Nico felt the hum of a moan rise from his boyfriend's throat and a feeling of possessiveness rose in his stomach. The demigod's eyebrows crunched together and he slipped his hands into Anubis' hair, pulling on it, making another moan spill from the god's lips.

Nico leaned forward, effectively making Anubis fall backwards on the bed, his back hitting the mattress with a soft thud. The demigod smiled against the other's lips as their teeth clicked together gently.

The son of Hades slipped his hands up the god's shirt, stroking his sides and stomach. His fingers halted ever so slightly on Anubis' sides again.

The god most likely sensed what he was about to do because he pulled away, "Don't you dare."

Nico grinned mischievously before he pressed his fingers into the god's skin, moving them quickly in tickling motions.

The god arched and burst out laughing, "Ahhaaa, nonono... Pleahaha- please!"

Nico chuckled and relentlessly tickled his boyfriend, relishing the sounds it brought forth.

Anubis was writhing beneath him, trying to get away, but the demigod pinned him down with his body.

Tears of laughter were pooling in the god's eyes, his laugh now having grown into nearly soundless huffs of air, a tiny, bubbly sound the only indicator that he was still laughing.

Nico smiled, satisfied at the results. He stopped the tickling and let his fingers lay still against Anubis' skin.

He looked down at the other's face, the skin flushed with the receding laughter, and the eyes glazed with happy tears.

Nico sometimes felt a bit overwhelmed by his feelings for the god, and this was one of those moments.

He groaned and leaned down to rest his head against Anubis' shoulder, hiding his burning face in the others shirt.

He sighed, "I hate you."

Anubis chuckled, "Good to know. Even if you "hate" me, I still love you."

Nico blushed harder and flopped down onto the God beneath him.

They grew silent.

Anubis inhaled softly, "You're totally a sore loser."

Nico groaned.


	9. "Who is that guy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Could you please write Percy, Jason, Thalia and Hazel being protective of Nico? Pleasee?
> 
> Prompt 2: Could you maybe have Nico introduce Anubis to Hazel and Reyana, maybe include jason too! mostly because I think of them being overprotective siblings yay know.

 

"Nico, are you sure it's safe for you to be dating this guy?" Jason asked, looking at Nico with concern evident on his face. He sat next to the son of Hades on the bench at the Hades table.

After dinner had ended, Percy, Thalia and Jason had moved over to sit with him and Hazel.

Nico couldn't say he was surprised by his friends' protectiveness. After all, he'd just before dinner told them that he was dating Anubis.

Percy glanced at Jason before nodding and looking at Nico, "Yeah, are you sure he's really a good guy, Nico? I mean, his godly form has a jackal head and he's the god of the _dead_."

Nico rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air, groaning, "Percy, Frank can turn into a _dragon_. And ouch, my _father_ is the god of the dead."

Percy raised a finger as if to say something, before putting it down again and closing his mouth, his eyebrows drawn together in thought.

Thalia shook her head at the son of Poseidon and turned to Nico, "It's not that we don't trust your judgement, but we don't know him, so we're suspicious, okay? I mean, you just told us that you'd been dating this Anubis guy for two months without telling us before."

Nico shrugged, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I know you don't trust Anubis yet, and I know you don't know him. Hades, you haven't even _met_  him. But believe me, you'll like him, okay? I mean, you like me, right? He's a lot like me, so you'll probably like him too. And even if you didn't, I wouldn't stop dating him."

The son of Hades sighed again. He glanced at his friends. Damn those suspicious eyes.

He felt a hand on his arm. It was Hazel, "Nico, I know that you really like Anubis, I've seen that from the way you've spoken of him before, even though I didn't know his name yet. But even I don't know how to feel about you dating an Egyptian god."

Nico groaned, "Not you too, Hazel. These three idiots-" He gestured to the three other demigods, "I can handle, but I thought you'd at least trust my judgement."

Hazel's eyes softened, she squeezed his arm, "I don't mistrust your judgment, Nico. I- I just don't know what to think. I want you to be careful, okay? You're the only family I have left."

Nico smiled at her, placing his hand over hers, "Thank you, Hazel."

Jason suddenly jolted upright in his seat, looking towards the Big House, "Who's that guy? The one that's talking to Chiron."

Nico turned around and spotted the person in question. His face split into a grin. He stood up and strode towards the newcomer.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jason spoke up.

Nico didn't answer, just kept his eyes locked on the boy talking to Chiron.

The person finally turned around and spotted the demigod. A brilliant grin formed on his face and he all but ran towards Nico. Once there, the son of Hades was picked up and spun around on the spot, laughter springing forth from his mouth. He flung his arms around the others neck and buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder.

When the world stopped spinning around Nico, he was squeezed in an embrace and kissed hard, his feet dangling in the air.

Once freed from the possessive lips the demigod smiled broadly, "Hey, Anubis."

The god smiled sweetly and brushed his nose against Nico's, "Hello, my angel."

Anubis leaned in for another kiss, but the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention.

Nico turned his head slightly and spotted four angry-looking demigods, all glaring at the Egyptian god.

Jason had been the one to clear his throat, "Who's this, Nico?"

Anubis placed Nico down on the ground, before reaching out his hand, "I'm Anubis, Lord of Funerals, and the Egyptian god of the dead."

Jason stared at the hand presented to him as if it was a poisonous snake. Thalia elbowed him in the ribs, and the son of Jupiter yelped before hesitantly reaching out his hand, taking the god's in his own.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

Anubis smiled, "I've heard much about you from Nico."

Jason didn't look surprised but stopped glaring after letting go of the Egyptian's hand.

Thalia was next, shoving her brother aside, "I'm Thalia, Jason's sister. I'm a daughter of Zeus."

Anubis shook her hand politely and smiled at her too, "I believe Nico has told me about you as well."

Thalia seemed to stare intently at the god's face, before smirking and letting go of his hand.

Percy walked forward and offered his hand, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Nico had to stifle a laugh as Anubis' eye twitched at Percy's name. He'd told the god about his earlier affections towards the boy, and he remembered Anubis getting a bit jealous at the fact that Percy was his first crush.

"Pleasure," Anubis said, shaking the son of Poseidon's hand.

Hazel came last and she smiled at Anubis even before she introduced herself. Nico felt relief at that, at least she seemed to like his boyfriend.

Anubis stepped towards her, "Ah, you must be Hazel. It's a pleasure to meet the sister Nico has told me so much about."

Hazel smiled wider and raised her hand, "My name is Hazel Levesque."

However, the god didn't shake it, he grasped it and lightly kissed the back of it.

Nico shook his head at Anubis' antics and smiled fondly as the god stoop upright again.

Anubis smiled back and circled his arm around Nico's back, his hand resting on his waist.

The son of Hades saw Jason glare sharply at the hand, and then at Anubis.

"Well, now you know who Anubis is," Nico said, smiling sheepishly at his friends. Jason didn't look any more convinced than before. Well, Nico had never known him to trust anyone at first glance, it has taken him long enough to accept Nico, or rather it had taken Nico long enough to accept _him_.

"Nico, can I have a word with Anubis?" the son of Jupiter said, still glaring at the god.

"Well, I don't see why not," Nico replied, squeezing Anubis' hand briefly before letting him go.

Jason gestured for the Egyptian to follow him, and Anubis did.

"I think I'll join your little chat, Jason," Thalia said, smirking at her brother.

Jason looked a bit annoyed, "But-"

"I'll join too," Percy chimed in, soon followed by Hazel stating the same.

The blonde sighed and looked at Nico.

The Ghost King huffed, his lips forming a smile, "I'll leave you to it." He started walking away. "Don't kill him," he called over his shoulder.

"Can't promise anything," Thalia's voice responded.

* * *

 

After ten minutes, the four demigod's and Anubis came sauntering down to the beach.

Nico had sat down on a large rock with view of the lake, throwing flat stones in skips on the surface. He glanced up when the others stopped beside him.

"Oh, you didn't kill him," he said, unamused.

Jason laughed, slapping Anubis on the back as he did, "No, we just wanted to get to know this guy a bit better."

Anubis smiled and walked over to stand beside Nico, placing his hand on the demigod's shoulder.

Nico smiled at him and looked back at Jason, "So...?"

The son of Jupiter shrugged, "I guess he's okay."

Percy snorted, "Jason interrogated him and made him swore on his life that he'd never hurt you." That earned him a shoulder-punch from the blond. " I think he reminds me of you, Nico. And since I like you, I guess I'll grow to like him."

Nico felt as if a weight had lifted from his chest, letting him breathe freely, "Thanks, Percy."

Percy grinned.

Thalia smirked at the son of Hades, "I like him, Nico. And I'll just zap him if he hurts you."

"Yeah, same here," Percy said. "Not the zapping thing, but y'know, I'll beat him up."

Nico chuckled.

Hazel smiled warmly at her brother, "I think you'll be good together, brother. I trust you."

The son of Hades blushed slightly and smiled at Hazel, "Thank you."

Hazel smiled, but Nico did not miss the warning look she threw at Anubis, "Come on guys, let's leave them alone."

Jason glanced at her and bak to Nico, "Yeah. Just remember, Anubis, if you hurt him, I'll make sure you'll be sorry. _Very_ sorry."

Percy placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, "Now, now, Jason. Let's not overreact now."

Thalia hit her brother upside the head, "Yeah, bro. Don't scare him off."

Jason laughed and smiled at Nico, "We trust your judgement, Nico. We just want you to be careful."

Nico smirked, "Yeah, I know. I'll be fine."

Anubis squeezed his shoulder, "Yeah."

The others smiled at them before hesitantly turning away and walking back up to the cabins.

Nico exhaled, "Ugh, I've dreaded this since we started dating."

Anubis looked at him, an eyebrow raised, "Really? I thought they'd be more mistrusting."

The demigod stared at him, "What? They weren't mistrusting enough for you?"

Anubis laughed, "No, no. They were pretty suspicious, but they only made sure I'd never hurt you, other than that, they were pretty civilised."

Nico snorted, leaning into his boyfriend, "I'm relieved it worked out."

The god kissed the top of his head, "Yeah, me too."

The son of Hades chuckled and turned his head towards Anubis, "And, just so you know, being handsy while my friends are around is probably not a good idea."

Anubis pouted, "But I just want them all to see that you're my boyfriend."

Despite himself, Nico blushed, "That's sweet. But if you don't want to be zapped by lightning by Thalia or Jason, I suggest you tone it down."

Anubis grumbled, "Fine."

* * *

 

When they later sat in cabin thirteen, Anubis with his back towards the headboard and Nico trying to read a book as he leaned on his shoulder, the god spoke up, "Remember that time you introduced me to Reyna?"

Nico groaned, burying his face in his book, "That was a disaster, please don't remind me."

He felt the god chuckle.

"It could have gone worse."

The demigod turned to look at his lover, "It could have gone worse? How could that possibly have gone worse? Don't you remember how it happened? If not I'll be glad to run it by you again."

And he did, in vivid detail.

* * *

 

It had all started as a normal meeting between the two of them. Well, it was as normal as two demigods making out in the temple of Pluto at Camp Jupiter.

In hindsight, that was probably not the best place for such activities, but they two hadn't seen each other in a while, so they really didn't care at the moment.

Anubis had lifted Nico up, the demigod's legs wrapping around his waist, and had pushed Nico up against the inner wall of the temple. The son of Hades had chuckled and grabbed the other's hair for leverage as his lips were constantly attacked with kisses.

"I missed you a lot, y'know," the god had breathed against his mouth. He pulled back and kissed a line down Nico's throat, stopping briefly to suck a mark into the fair skin.

Nico moaned, "I missed you too."

Anubis lifted his head again and pressed their lips together in a firm and long kiss.

A surprised sound beside them had caught their attention, and Nico glanced over to see Reyna stand there with an astonished look on her face. It only took a second, then her dogs were sneering at Anubis' side, growling up at the god.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing to Nico?" Reyna asked, her voice ice cold as she stepped forward, clearly on guard. She stopped close to the two and all but ripped Nico out of the god's arms.

She then looked the demigod over, checking for injury, "Are you okay, Nico? Did he hurt you?" Her hands skimmed his clothes and she glared as she noticed the mark on his neck.

Nico sighed, "I'm fine, Reyna. Don't worry."

The praetor didn't look convinced, but she turned away from him and directed her glance to Anubis, "And who, exactly, are you?"

The god had collected himself after Reyna's rough treatment, and bowed politely, "I'm Anubis, the Egyptian god of the dead."

Reyna raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

Nico placed a hand on her arm, "I wanted to tell you afterwards, Reyna. But I haven't seen him in a while, and we got a bit carried off." He gestured to Anubis, "This is my boyfriend, the one I told you about."

The son of Hades had told Reyna about him having a boyfriend a week or so earlier, after she'd demanded he tell her what had been on his mind.

Reyna looked again mildly surprised, "This is your so-called boyfriend?" At Nico's affirmative nod, she turned to the god. She stalked over to him and walked a slow circle around him, looking him up and down. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

After what seemed to Nico like an eternity, she stepped away again, Aurum and Argentum also relaxing and keeping their distance. Reyna looked at the younger demigod and gave him a curt nod.

"I would like to speak with him alone, if you don't mind?"

Of course Nico didn't mind, and he wasn't stupid enough to oppose Reyna in a situation like this. He nodded and gave Anubis a glance before leaving them be.

* * *

 

"What did she talk to you about again?" Nico asked, looking at Anubis.

The god pursed his lips in thought and leaned his head back against the headboard, "I believe she asked me about my intentions concerning you and she warned me to never harm you in any way. She also mentioned something about skinning me alive and feeding me to her dogs."

Nico smirked, "Yeah, that's sounds like her. I'm glad she didn't do that, though."

Anubis laughed, "Yes, so am I. I'd rather never hurt you than become dog-food."

The demigod smiled and leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on the other's lips. The god smiled against his lips and pulled the boy closer.

Nico pulled back and rested his head on the Egyptian's shoulder, "Y'know, I think, Reyna quite likes you now. She's stopped mentioning homicide and your name in the same sentence at least."

Anubis laughed again, the sound rumbling in his chest, "Well, I guess that's a start."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! It turned out longer than anticipated, and it's a lot of dialogue. I don't know if I really like this chapter... I feel like I couldn't get Nico's thoughts through. But no matter!
> 
> Please send more prompts, guys :D


	10. Were-jackal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Now I kinda want to see a were-jackal (?) Anubis be all possessive with Nico, 'cuz wow! (It could also be looked at as a soulmate AU, where he sees Nico and instantly his inner animal is all "MINE!" Just suggesting...

In the beginning, he hadn't thought much of it, being a were-jackal that is.

Yes, it was a family legacy. Yes, he was able to take the form of a jackal. He was just like the other members of his family, except for the fact that he turned in to a black jackal, not a grey one like the others.

His father, Set, had looked at him with suspicion when he first shifted. Nepthys had later told him that black jackals had in ancient times been viewed as a bad omen, much like a signal of coming death. But, she continued, that was a long time ago and Set was only a bit paranoid concerning the matter. His siblings, or cousins as they were, never commented on it (aside from Horus, who made fun of him for it, at which Anubis ignored him for days on end), so he thought nothing of it.

Growing up, he'd wondered about one thing in particular, namely mates.

What were mates? Nepthys said it was like a soulmate that your animal side chose. When would he get a soulmate? That wasn't certain, she answered. But he would most likely find his, all his other family members had found one. But- how... How would he know if he met them? That, Nepthys said with a smile, he would know when he met them.

And so, Anubis lived his life as any other child and later teenager. At the age of seventeen, he still hadn't met his mate, and he wondered if he ever would. He often observed how happy his family was with their mates - he envied them and felt ashamed when Horus said that he had no mate because he was a black jackal.

After that particular incident, the dark haired teen chose to believe that he needed no mate, that he'd be perfectly fine on his own.

* * *

 

 When he finally did meet his mate, it was like he'd run into a brick wall. A brick wall of emotions. He'd been minding his own business, hanging out alone in the library, reading his favourite book. It was at the end of the school day and most of the students had gone home, it being a Friday after all. He was completely alone in the library, until someone rudely interrupted the silence.

The door to the library was opened and someone went through it, it seemed like more than one person - Anubis didn't bother to check. However, he started listening as someone spoke up two aisles away from him. The voice was hushed but loud enough for him to hear.

"Pay up, faggot." Anubis looked away from the book, listening.

Another voice followed, "I won't pay you anything." The voice was dark and calm, it sent shivers down the were-jackal's spine. He perked up in his seat and focused his hearing.

"The fuck?! You will pay. All faggots have to pay, right boys?" Someone else snickered. So there were more than two people. "Y' hear that? Everybody knows that faggots have to give straights money, that way they won't go to hell." A pause. "Oh, well, you've got such a black soul that you'll be sent to hell either way.

The dark voice chuckled, "David, we all know you're nothing without your 'friends' as you call them. Why don't you pick on somebody your own size, or age, for that matter."

"You fucking prick!" David, presumably, said. There was a thud and a pained groan. That sound made Anubis drop his book and all but run towards the commotion. When he rounded the corner, he spotted three people standing above a boy on the floor. The bullies glanced over at him, but Anubis only looked at the boy.

He was swiping a thumb across a split lip and his eyes flicked up to lock with Anubis'. At that very moment, it felt like the jackal inside him ripped put his heart. It beat erratically and it felt like his mind had stopped working. The boy stared at him and Anubis just _knew_. This was his mate. Then another thought.

 _Mine_.

He was vaguely aware of one of the bullies asking him something. He didn't listen. The boy on the floor still stared at him and then licked the blood of his finger.

Blood. Someone had hurt what was his.

The bullies had turned away from him and was about to grab his mate. Anubis growled and gripped the guy's hand, crushing his fingers in an iron grip.

"Don't _touch_ him," he snarled, squeezing the boy's digits. The bully whimpered and tried to pull his hand away, only for Anubis to hold on tighter.

"Say you're sorry," the were-jackal said.

"Wh- what?"

"Say. You're. _Sorry_."

The boy gasped in pain, "I- I'm sorry..."

"Not to me, to him," Anubis sneered, cocking his head towards his mate.

The bully turned his head and looked down at the boy on the ground, "I'm sorry." The boy scoffed and didn't reply.

Anubis felt satisfied, "Now scram." He let go of the boy's hand and the three bullies quickly scurried off. Anubis sighed and turned to his mate. He reached out and the boy took his hand, letting himself be helped up.

"Are you okay?" Anubis asked, his voice filled with worry.

The boy nodded and stared at the jackal, "Are you aware that your eyes are glowing yellow?"

Anubis blinked and made his eyes go back to normal, "You don't seem all that shocked."

The boy laughed, and oh, was that sound delightful, "Some of my friends' parents are werewolves."

"Oh..."

The boy scratched his cheek, "Thank you for that, but I could've handled them."

"I'm sure you could, I just couldn't stand not doing anything."

His mate smiled at that, "I bet I'd to the same thing. I'm Nico, by the way." He lifted his hand.

Anubis swallowed and took Nico's hand, the skin soft against his own, "I'm Anubis."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! New chapter :D 
> 
> I've been sick for a week now, and I'm still sick at this moment :) That means that uploads are going to take a little while longer than usual, but no matter, the'll all come up eventually :D
> 
> I'm hoping to also write a little on Nico's Dark Task, because I seem to kind of forget that fic from time to time... I'm working on it ;3
> 
> Thank you all for wonderful reviews and prompts, it always makes my day to read what you think :)


	11. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What are the gods (Roman, Greek, even Egyptians) thinking about this pair? Are they worried? Angry? Dont even care?

Poseidon looked at his brothers.

Zeus looked possibly furious. Hades seemed almost indifferent to the situation.

"So..." Zeus said. "You're telling me that your _son_ has been, ugh, _dating_ an Egyptian god for half a year? And this god is Anubis, the god of Death?!"

Hades sighed, "Do you have to make me repeat myself three times, brother?"

The god of the skies scowled, "Watch your tone, little brother."

Hades scoffed.

"I think it's great!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "I mean, they're _sooo_ perfect together! And when they kiss, ugh, it makes me want to break thousands of hearts."

Apollo groaned, "Dude! I did not need to know that!"

"What? I can't voice my opinions on things?"

The archer groaned again, "Ugh! Your opinions are always about love or something."

Aphrodite crossed her arms, "Well-"

"Silence!" Zeus bellowed. "This is not the time for idle chatter. We will discuss this matter."

The gods fell silent.

Zeus sighed, "Now, then. I'd like to hear an opinion from all of you. Poseidon, you start."

The god of the seas huffed, why did he have to deal with this so early, "I guess I'm fine with it. I mean, they're young, well Anubis isn't, but anyway. They're young, let them do as they like."

Zeus said nothing, just gestured for the others to continue. "I'm fine with it. Just make sure the boys eat cereal," Demeter said, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"My son will most likely die if he eats any more cereal," Hades muttered, earning a sharp look from the Harvest goddess.

"Hephaestus, what do you think?" Zeus asked, ignoring his brother's comment.

The god of blacksmith and fire furrowed his brows, "They are both of age and they're most likely aware of possible consequences. Who the son of Hades chooses to be with matters not to me."

Zeus nodded, but said nothing.

"I like Nico, and I trust his choices. I do not oppose this," Artemis said.

Poseidon raised his eyebrows. Artemis liked a demigod boy? That was a first.

Apollo snorted, "Dude, just because you like him doesn't mean he makes all the right choices." The moon goddess glared at him. "But, hey!" he continued. "Anubis is hot so someone getting him hooked is enough to make me want to see more of that."

Zeus arched an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"I'm fine with it, man."

"Do not call me man, Apollo," the sky god grumbled.

"Whatever, man."

Zeus sighed, "Ares?"

The war god grunted, he scratched his nose, "I really couldn't care less about what your kids do in their free time. As long as it's not that son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, I don't care."

"Very well. Aphrodite, you're obviously fine with this."

Aphrodite opened her mirror and studied her eyes, "Obviously. They're so cute."'

Zeus turned his attention to Athena, "What do you think?"

The goddess of wisdom pondered the question, "Well. The Egyptian gods have a strict policy concerning union between mortals and gods. I am not sure what they will say bout this matter. However, I wish to hold myself neutral in this matter, there is much uncertainty involved in this."

"Well, then. Dionysus?"

The wine god sighed theatrically, sipping languidly from his Diet Coke, "Zeus. Have you ever known me to care about what our children do? I only oppose of my own children being with each other. Even if Anubis is a god, it won't make a difference. He's an Egyptian god, anyway."

"Zeus, I must say, relationships between gods and demigods aren't unheard of," Hermes spoke up. "This relationship is nothing to oppose. Even if he's not one of the twelve Olympians."

Zeus studied the god before turning to his wife, expectantly awaiting her reply. Hera crossed her arms and sighed, her eyebrows drawing together in thought, "Nico is well aware of the dangers of this union, as is Anubis. However, I must say that I am slightly worried for this god. He is immortal, and he must know that the boy's death is inevitable. Even so, I cannot say that I oppose of it."

Zeus seemed satisfied at this answer, "Well, then. It's settled, we affirm of this union."

"Finally!" Hades said. "Now we can open the doors to our visitors."

"Very well," Zeus muttered. "Bring them in."

Hermes nodded and walked out the door to the throne room. He returned after some time, seven gods in tow.

"My lord Zeus," Osiris spoke, now in deeply in front of the god of the sky.

"Osiris, it has been long since we last spoke," Zeus replied, giving the other a curt nod. It was clear to everyone that the Greek god wasn't all that fond of the Egyptians before him. But they behaved civilised.

"Now. We've just finished discussing the union of Anubis and Nico, Hades' son. We wish to know your opinions," Zeus continued, motioning for the gods to speak.

Osiris looked at Isis, who was standing by his side.

The goddess glanced at Zeus before speaking, "Lord Zeus, we all have our opinion on this matter. I myself, do not oppose of this. The Egyptian gods have always opposed of union between gods an mortals. However, considering Nico is a demigod, he is not completely mortal, he is also half god. Therefore, I cannot say that the rule would apply to this case."

The sky god nodded.

"Meow," Bast said. "I like this demigod, he's got a good heart and a will of stone. As much as I dislike the dog, I won't neglect him his love, I'm not that cruel~"

"Thank you for caring about my son his once," Nepthys said, smiling at the cat goddess. "I trust my son's decision in many matters, and this is not an exception."

Set huffed, "I do not think Anubis will bow down to the level of a demigod, however, I see no reason to oppose him, he is my son after all."

"Now of all times, you choose to act like a father?" Horus said, disbelief evident in his voice. "I've known Anubis a long time, and I know him better than his own father. I support him, and besides, Nico's a good guy."

Toth raised an eyebrow, "Horus, I didn't know you cared for Anubis. Well, of course I knew you cared, but not that it was to this extent." He sighed, "Anyhow, I hold myself neutral in this discussion. I stand both with the old rule and also Anubis. Even though this son of Hades is not entirely mortal, he is not entirely immortal either. Therefore, I regard myself neutral, neither with or against it."

Osiris nodded, "That is wise of you, Toth, as one would expect." He looked back to Zeus, "I do not oppose of this relationship. I have long viewed Anubis as a son, and I support him in his decisions."

Zeus stood up, "Very well. The twelve Olympians do not oppose of their union, either. We also know that our Roman counterparts agree with us on this decision. And it is obvious that you do not oppose it. Let us agree to stay out of this affair."

The god of the skies raised his hand. Osiris took it, "Agreed."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That clears up a few things, I suppose. I felt like this prompt was interesting, and I wanted to see what I'd think they thought. If you guys have any opinions on this matter, or if you disagree on my views, please tell me, I can also write another chapter where they don't approve and all that.
> 
> Thank you to all comments and prompts sent, I really appreciate it :D


	12. Matchmaking dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do a oneshot AU where Anubis' dog is Ammit, Nico's is (obviously) Cerberus, and they meet in a dog park. For background, you can say he heard from Percy who went there with Mrs. O'Leary.

"Are you sure that this is a good place to bring Cerberus?" Nico asked.

Percy looked at him, "Yeah! I was there with Mrs. O'Leary last week and there were so many cute dogs there, and a couple of cute guys too." He winked and Nico slapped his arm.

"I'm not going there if you think it's for picking up guys, Percy! And besides, Cerberus is still a puppy, are you completely sure he'll be okay with all those other dogs?"  
Percy waved his comment away, "He's a Rottweiler, he'll be fine."

Nico frowned at the other but he thought it was a fair point, and besides, Cerberus was pretty big for his age.

* * *

Nico held the leash tightly. Cerberus pulled on it, wanting to enter the park as soon as they neared it.

There were many dogs there, in all sizes and colours. A Dalmatian puppy scampered towards them, the owner running after it, distress written on their face.

The person picked up the puppy and mumbled an apology before stalking off.

The dark haired boy crouched down next to Cerberus, "I'm gonna release you now, boy. You have to be good and not run far away from me, okay?"

He grabbed the puppy's collar and unclasped the leash.

Cerberus panted happily and suddenly set off into the park.

"Wha- Cerberus!" he yelled and set off in the direction of his dog's departure.

The Rottweiler pup bounded in front of him, running into a darker part of the park. Tall willow trees rose up from the ground, shielding most of the ground from the light of the sun.

The puppy stopped.

"Cerberus! I told you-" Nico stopped short as he spotted the person at whose feet Cerberus had stopped.

A tall young man about his own age stood before him, with black hair and matching dark eyes. He wore a leather jacket and black trousers, complemented by combat boots and a grey t-shirt. A necklace hand around his neck, a golden ankh gleaming on it.

A look of surprise painted his features - which were unfairly hot by the way - and he spoke with a low, silky voice, "Well, here's a little eager puppy. Aren't you a beauty." He bowed down and let Cerberus sniff his hand.

"Well, um, sorry if he scared you," Nico said, scratching his neck.

"No, no. He's not scary, he's just a puppy, after all," the other said.

"I'm a bit surprised that he lets you let him like that," Nico started. "He's doesn't usually take kind to strangers."

The boy chuckled and stood up, "Well, I've always had a thing with dogs. I'm Anubis, by the way."

Nico took the other's outstretched hand in his, "Nico."

Anubis smiled, "It's a pleasure, Nico. And meet Ammit, my dog."

The young man gestured behind him and Nico spotted a dog hiding at the back of the other's feet. It seemed like a mix breed, black fur on its head, with lighter brown and dark brown on the body.

"It's so pretty," Nico said, reaching down to pet the dog. The canine smelled his fingers before licking them. The boy smiled and slid his fingers through the thick fur on the dog's head.

"Um, this is Cerberus," Nico said.

"He's a sweet Rottweiler," Anubis said, his fingers stroking along Cerberus' back.

"Thank you, I try to keep him under a strict training regime and scheduled meals."

"Well, that's a great plan, it's important to exercise them."  
"Yeah."

* * *

They'd been talking for hours now, both sitting on the grassy ground. The dogs had played for a long time but had stopped only to fall asleep beneath the trees.

"They get along well don't they?" Nico said, gazing at the two canines.

Anubis chuckled beside him, "It seems like it."

Nico smiled at the other, and felt his heart skip a beat at the smile he got back.

His cellphone beeped. It was a message from Hazel, telling him that he had to remember to make dinner.

"Damn it, I forgot I had to make dinner," Nico said, pocketing his phone again.

Anubis looked alarmed a second, "Oh, um, well, do you want to hang out sometime, or?"

Nico blushes slightly, "Yeah, sure."

"Is Monday fine?" Anubis asked, flipping out his phone in the process.

"Sure."

The other smiled, dialling Nico's number into his phone, "Then it's a date."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure how to write this chapter, but I tried... :D


	13. "You don't like Saide, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oh! Could you write one where Nico or Anubis get really jealous? Like, Nico getting jealous at Sadie, since she liked Anubis.

Nico stared at his boyfriend. Was it just him or was that Sadie girl awfully friendly with Anubis?

The demigod watched on as Sadie ran up to them and flung her arms around the god's neck.

"It's so good to see you, Anubis!" she all but yelled, and Nico cringed at the delight in her voice. She then turned to him and gave him a warm hug. The son of Hades noted that she smelled strongly of some kind of perfume. It stung his nose.

"It's good to see you too, Nico," Sadie said.

Nico groaned inwardly, "Yeah it's good to see you too." He pat her back twice.

The magician smiled warmly at him before turning back to Anubis, poking a finger into his side, "You're lucky you have Nico as your boyfriend, y'know. All Walt ever does these days are fretting over his amulets. I barely get him to even notice me. I really needed some time off from that, and now I get to see you two."

Anubis smiled warmly, and the demigod felt a sting of jealousy at the fact that it for once wasn't directed at him. "I'm sure Walt's not that bad. After all, I did inhabit his body for half a year," the god said.

Sadie snorted, "Not that bad, huh? Don't worry, Anubis, you'll always be my favourite."

Nico grit his teeth. He knew that Anubis and Sadie hadn't really ever been together, but he couldn't help it when he saw them like this - Sadie sarcastically gushing over the Egyptian and Anubis in turn laughing, the corners of his eyes crinkling up.

The Brit went on to talk their heads off. They'd ended up by a pond.

Nico sat in silence, pretending to look at the ducks but really looking at Anubis and Sadie from the corner of his eye. They sat beside him, the magician in the middle between the two boys. Nico felt a bit irritated at the girl for separating the god from him.

The demigod got up as Sadie started talking about the time when Anubis showed up at her dance and swept her off her feet, and 'oh, if Walt could only act like Anubis when it came to stuff like that.' He balled his hands into fists for a moment and felt his jaw start to throb from his gritted teeth. He knew Anubis well enough to know he had no romantic feelings whatsoever for Sadie, but that didn't mean Nico could feel a tinge of jealousy at the fact that Sadie had known Anubis longer than him - maybe she even knew the god better than the demigod did. Nico felt that he knew Anubis quite well, he even thought of the God as one of his closest friends, and it took a lot of trust from him to be able to regard people that way.

Unwillingly, his ears tuned in to the conversation again - well, it was more a shower of words from Sadie than a dialogue.

"... remember that time when Walt stumbled over that log in the forest. The one with the wasp hive? Walt told me that you scolded him for it for hours," Sadie said. Nico frowned, he didn't know all that much about Walt, or the time Anubis spent inside him. They probably knew each other well, they had to, considering they shared the same body for half a year.

The demigod felt another sting. Was he really feeling jealous of the boy whose life Anubis saved by inhabiting? He felt both angry, though he didn't know why. He also felt sad. And he felt a bit disappointed at himself for feeling jealous and angry and sad.

He sighed, "Guys, I just realised that there are some interesting spirits to talk to over by those trees. You can continue talking without me, I'll just- It was great to see you again, Sadie." It was probably the lamest excuse to get away with but it'd have to do. He smiled at the magician as he got up and didn't dare meet Anubis' eyes.

Without another word, he left them and stalked over to a gathering of trees at the side of the pond. He stopped when he felt the chill from the shadows beneath the large trees surrounding him. He cursed under his breath and leaned his back against the trunk of an oak.

Why did he have to feel this way? He knew he had no reason to feel jealous, but it wasn't like he had a choice at the moment.

Nico slid down the tree until he was sitting on the grass. He carded a hand through his hair and sighed. He felt angry at nothing in particular. He felt like crying.

* * *

Some minutes had passed. Nico was still sitting and cursing his jealousy. Steps to his left made him glance up.

Anubis smiled down at him, "Why did you leave so suddenly?"

The demigod frowned and looked away, "I just wanted to let the two of you speak alone, since you're such _good_ friends and all." Damn it, his tone was way too whiny.

"What- I mean, Sadie and I are good friends and all, but that doesn't mean that you can't also participate in conversation," Anubis said, his tone comforting.

Nico cursed himself for immediately wanting to hug his boyfriend, he had always been weak to his soft tone, after all. He said nothing.

Anubis sat down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, if you wanna talk about it, you can just talk to me, okay?" Nico glanced at him again and felt his control crumble. He moved closer and snaked his arms around the god's torso, burying his head in the boy's chest.

Anubis chuckled and Nico felt his arms stroke his back, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

The son of Hades bit his lip, "I..." He paused. "You don't like Sadie, right?"

He felt the Egyptian stiffen, "What? Is that what this is about?"

Nico cringed.

Anubis sighed softly and brought a hand up to cradle Nico's cheek, tilting the other's head upwards. He stared deeply into the demigod's eyes and Nico felt his throat go dry at the intensity visible in the god's chocolate orbs, "Nico, I did fancy Sadie. But that was many years ago, and those feelings didn't last long. She has a steady relationship with Walt, and I found someone that I would grow to love."

Nico blushed.

"I do not have feelings for Sadie, Nico. I love _you_ , and _only_ you." He looked uncertain, "You know that, right?"

The demigod swallowed, "Yeah, I know. And you know that I love you, too. And I feel stupid for doubting your feelings. Sorry."

Anubis smiled warmly, "You don't have to apologise, and I'll tell you again and again if it makes you happy."

He leaned forward and kissed Nico softly. "I love you." Another kiss. "I love you, I love you."

Nico's face was on fire, "Stop."

Anubis grinned and kissed him again, "Nope, I'll never stop. I love you."

The son of Hades grumbled, "Okay, okay. I love you, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, this took a long time to write. I had a hard time writing it, because I'm not all that familiar with writing about jealousy. And I found it hard to create a situation with Sadie to make Nico jealous, I didn't want her to seem like a bad person, because she's not.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I'll get on to writing the next chapter. It will most likely not take all that long to write it, because it's not like this one. (Also, Ratchet and Clank is coming out tomorrow, so I might play that a bit too much and be late with writing) :D
> 
> Thank you all for comments! And Prompts! I always become very happy when receiving them :3


	14. "I haven't seen you play competetive games before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you could would be to have Nico and Anubis play Mario Kart against each other on monopoly just some game as have them be super competitive.

"Explain to me again the reason we're playing this game?" Anubis grumbled.

Nico glanced at him and snickered, "It's fun to play, and besides, I haven't seen you play competetive games before."

Anubis scowled, "We played Monopoly last week, and that ended horribly, you're a really sore loser."

The demigod sighed, "We've been through this before, I'm not a sore loser."

Anubis chuckled but said nothing. He focused on the screen in front of them, the words Mario Kart painted over it in flashy colcours. He didn't know anything about this game, and he stared dumbfounded down at the – what was it again? - controller in his lap. He idly tapped a button and the screen flashed a few times. He dropped the thing in alarm and held his hands up to signal it wasn't on purpose.

"Don't worry, you didn't destroy anything," Nico spoke up from beside him. "Come on, we're gonna start."

Anubis sighed again and reluctantly picked up the controller. His boyfriend pushed some buttons and the game 'started'.

"Okay, so what you do is hold this button to accelerate and move forward, and this to change direction. Depending on the surroundings you have to avoid obstacles and try to finish the three races before the other players," Nico said, pointing to various buttons on the controller. "Since we're just two people, I'll add a few more competitors to make things more interesting. Along the way there are glowing boxes that you can run into to get items that can be used to take out other players, some of them you just drop behind you and others you fire forwards, you use this button to do that."

Anubis nodded, "I believe I understand the basics. Let us play."

* * *

Anubis believed he'd gotten the hang of it after a few rounds.

He found himself in first place and something akin to a blue tortoise shell smashed into him, hurdling him upside down and effectively making him lose his first place.

"What?! What in- What was that?!" the god spluttered.

Nico didn't even spare him a glance, "It's a blue cupa shell. It targets the player in first place and sabotages them."

Anubis scoffed, "How is that any fair? Targeting the first player is just rude."

"Tough luck."

The god vowed to never get hit by another blue shell.

Unfortunately, the following race he noticed the blue shell on the map and slowed to fall into second place. However, the same thing happened again, the blue shell smashed down on him.

"What?! I wasn't in first place!" he flung his hand into the air as he crossed the finish line in fifth place.

Nico snickered beside him, "It doesn't matter if you slow to second place, the shell has targeted _you_ specifically."

Anubis gritted his teeth in frustration.

* * *

Nico won the next race, and the race after that, and the race after that. Anubis could feel his left eye twitch slightly.

As the demigod hit him with another red shell, he felt his patience snap.

"This is impossible," he exclaimed, dropping his controller.

Nico chuckled beside him.

"What are you laughing about?"

The son of Hades stopped, "It's just funny that Anubis, the Lord of Funerals and one of the Egyptian gods of Death, is getting angry at a video game."

Anubis raised an eyebrow, "Oh, what about you? You get angry at people that misunderstand the powers of the gods on Mythomagic cards."

"Wha- that was _one_ time. And I didn't get angry, is just-"

"You called him incompetent, and it was more than one time."

Nico blushed, "I don't remember calling him that."

Now it was Anubis' turn to laugh, "Well, at least you didn't call _me_ incompetent."

"That's just because I like to see you struggle."

Anubis leaned over and pressed his fingertips into Nico's side, making the demigod jolt.

"Don't tickle me, Anubis."

"What are you going to do about it?" the god challenged, continuing his ministrations.

Nico writhed in his arms, laughter spilling from his lips in spurts between breaths. "No- ahah! Stop!"

"Promise you won't tease me about video games," Anubis demanded, his voice straining to sound serious.

"Never!"

Anubis moved his fingers to a particularly ticklish spot, "Are you sure?"

Nico's body spasmed with laughter, "Please! No- hahaha! Okay, oka- Haha! I won't tease- you!"

Anubis smirked and stopped tickling, "Thank you."

Nico huffed and the god leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips.

"And should you tease me, you know what'll happen," he flexed his fingers and the demigod shuddered.

"I'll remember."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really feeling this chapter... I don't know why. I'm sorry if it's not to your liking. Anyway, I'm still alive, guys :D I'm now out of University for the summer, and I'll hopefully post more chapters. Uhm, there'll be times where I don't have my computer, so I won't upload anything during that time. But I'll still write on my phone.
> 
> I hope you guys haven't died waiting


	15. "He was definitely a good influence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Have Nico introduce Anubis to Will.

Nico glanced over at his boyfriend.

Anubis walked beside him, his hand firmly clasping the demigod's. He'd been looking forward, but turned his head to give Nico a smile as he noticed him looking.

"What?" he asked, his left eyebrow raised.

What, he says. Nico rolled his eyes. "You're meeting one of my best friends, and don't think I haven't noticed that slightly irritated look you have when I mention him."

Anubis' eyebrow twitched, "What are you insinuating? You think I'm jealous of him? Well, to be fair, maybe I am. He's known you longer than me."

Nico chuckled, it was just like Anubis to bluntly admit he felt jealous. He squeezed the god's hand and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss.

"I think you'll like him. After all, he's the one that got me out of my shell, if you don't count Jason."

"Maybe I'll like him, maybe I won't. Let's go and we'll find out."

Nico scoffed.

* * *

"And that one time by the lake- hey, Nico, you remember that right? The time those nymphs threw you a party and you refused to participate? They were grumpy for _days_ , hilarious."

Nico smiled and almost shuddered at the memory, "Please don't remind me, they threw water at me during those days. My jacket did _not_ like that."

Will threw his head back and laughed, "Yeah, you _would_ care about that jacket, wouldn't you."

The son of Hades cast a sideways glance at Anubis and found him actually smiling.

The meeting went surprisingly well.

They had shadow-travelled to Camp Half-Blood and met up with Will by the Apollo-Cabin. The blond had been ecstatic and gushed about how he'd wanted to meet Anubis for _so_ long.

The god had been polite, if not a little cautious, and had smiled and told Will he'd wanted to meet him as well.

Nico hadn't really needed to do anything. As soon as introductions were over, Will had thrown himself into the stories from Camp Half-Blood. His hands were all over the place as he spoke and he would sometimes lean over to slap a hand on the god's shoulder in that Will-doesn't-know-personal-space manner.

Anubis didn't seem to mind and listened patiently to the stories. He even told Will some of his own experiences, both with Nico and without.

All in all, it was better than Nico could've dreamed of. He'd felt nervous about introducing the two, he wasn't sure what he'd do if the disliked each other. Now he wouldn't have to worry. It felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his chest.

Will brought him out of his thoughts, "Nico, how come you never told me about the parties you two throw in graveyards?"

Nico raised his eyes, taken aback, "Parties? In _graveyards_?"

"Yeah, Anubis just told me about the wild raves you throw with the skeletons."

The son of Hades looked at Anubis. The god was keeping his mouth firmly shut, but Nico could see he was suppressing a smile.

"Will, we don't throw 'raves' or any other sort of party in graveyards. Please don't believe everything Anubis tells you. Just between us," Nico leaned closer to Will and cupped a hand beside his own mouth. "He's terrible at jokes."

The god beside him poked him in the side, "I heard that."

* * *

They ate dinner, at separate tables, and met up afterwards to continue their talk.

Anubis told Will about his meeting with Hades and some of his adventures with the magicians. The son of Apollo seemed very fascinated by the Egyptian gods and asked Anubis a million questions, to which the god retorted with his own questions about Apollo and what abilities Will had inherited.

Nico laughed at their antics and rolled his eyes at the exaggerated way Will spoke of their quests.

"This one time, Nico chopped an entire _dragon_ to pieces," the healer said, his eyes shining.

The Ghost King rolled hies eyes, "It wasn't a dragon, and I hardly _chopped_ it, I only sliced its throat."

Will waved his comment away, "Pfft, details aren't important."

* * *

The sky above them was slowly darkening to a deep shade of blue and they decided to bid each other fare well.

The couple walked Will to his cabin and said good bye (Will made them promise to visit often), leaving Camp Half-Blood in favour of walking along the streets in Venice.

Nico grasped the god's hand and beamed at him. "So, what do you think?"

Anubis smirked, "What do I think about what?"

The demigod slapped his arm. "I'm kidding."

A pause, "I like him. He was definitely a good influence on you."

Nico grinned, "You think so?"

"I know so. From what he told me, you were a moody teenager with daddy-issues."

"Wha- Hey!" Nico elbowed him, earning a laugh and an elbow to the side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Another chapter up just two days later! I know these chapters are quite short, but I feel like shorter chapters don't take that much time (Obviously) :) I hope it's not too irritating :D
> 
> As always, thank you all for prompts and comments/reviews :D


	16. Well, that was awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: NICO MEETING HANGING OUT WITH THE EGYPTIAN FAM  
> Prompt 2: I want nico to meet Sadie and Carter and them. and it's on accident and its kinda awkward

Nico walked out of the shower with nothing but an almost indecently short towel around his waist. He looked at the floor of the bedroom, trying to spot his boxers. Finding no boxers, he decided to ask his boyfriend.

He opened the door to the living room, "Anubis, have you seen my underwear? I think you might've ripped them off last night-"

All other words effectively died in his throat as he looked up and noticed three other people present in the room.

A girl, probably some years younger than him, with blond hair and a violet coloured streak in it, was staring at him, her mouth agape. (Was she drooling?)

A boy, also a bit younger than him, with bronze skin and dark hair, looked at him with surprise, and was that a little suspicion?

The last of the three, again younger than him (wow, Nico felt old), a rather tall and muscular bloke, with dark skin and quite a few amulets hanging around his neck, looked at him with carefully guarded interest. He glanced at Anubis once and then back to Nico.

The god himself had been standing in front of them, his back previously turned to Nico. He'd quickly turned around and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Who's this, Anubis" the girl spoke up, her left eyebrow raised and a teasing smile tugging at her lips.

"This is Nico-" the god started, but didn't get to finish as the girl interrupted him.

" _This_ is Nico?! You didn't tell me he was hot, Anubis!" The dark-skinned boy frowned and scowled at her. "Sorry, Walt. I was just surprised, is all."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's not because he's a spitting image of Anubis. Not that you ever liked _him,_ or anything," the boy muttered, his scowl still prominent as he looked Nico up and down.

"Nico," Anubis said, addressing the demigod.

Nico looked at him and placed a hand on his hip, "Yes?"

"These are the Magicians."

That made sense. Nico had figured as much, or something along those lines. He gazed at the youngsters again. He now noticed that two of them had short staffs in their hands, almost like wands of some sort. The dark fellow had only the amulets.

"Okay, um. I'll get dressed and then we can talk more," the son of Hades said. He then walked backwards into the bedroom and shut the door.

He leaned his forehead on it. Well, that was awkward.

* * *

Now fully clothed, Nico rejoined the others in the living room.

Anubis and the Magicians had sat down by the table. They were talking animatedly, their hands (mostly the girl's) moving here and there.

The dark male noticed Nico approaching and elbowed the blonde in the ribs.

They all shut up.

Nico sat down.

It was quiet for a second.

"I'm Sadie Kane!"

The demigod almost jumped.

He looked at the girl's outstretched hand, then grasped it in his own.

"Nico Di Angelo."

A huge grin spread on Sadie's face, "You've even got a fancy name. Are you Italian? Your skin is a bit pale, but it looks olive. Are you a demigod? I'm a descendant of the ancient Pharaohs. Who's your dad? Do you have any powers? That would be so cool! I have some powers. This is my brother, Carter. He used to host Horus. I used to host Isis. And this is Walt Stone, my boyfriend. He used to host Anubis, but not anymore, now he's not hosting anyon-"

"Jesus, Sadie! Let the guy breathe a bit," the bronze skinned boy, Carter apparently, said. He put his hand on Sadie's shoulder and told her to shut up again.

The blonde smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I talk a lot when I'm excited."

The third, Walt, snorted, "It's not just when you're excited, you talk all the time. It's annoying sometimes."

"I do _not_ talk that much, Walt! And I am certainly not annoying."

"Okay, okay. Don't go all Isis."

The girl retorted with an insult, but Nico wasn't listening anymore. His attention had been drawn by Carter.

"I'm Carter, as my sister said earlier," he presented his hand, and Nico shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"I apologize on behalf of Sadie, she can be a bit much. She's been talking about you a lot. She's wanted to meet you for a long time."

The demigod smiled, "I have been waiting to meet all of you as well. Anubis hasn't told me much about you." He cast a sideways glance at his boyfriend, "And he certainly didn't mention you were visiting today."

Anubis winced, "That was hardly my fault. I had told them of my whereabouts, but I didn't think they'd just open a portal and travel here."

Portals, huh.

"You guys open portals?" Nico asked Carter.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sadie and Walt are good with portals."

"Interesting. How does it work? Do you teleport from one place to another?"

Carter looked puzzled, "I don't really know. It's more like an inter-dimensional space, if you get me. A lot like the duat."

"The duat?"

"Uh, it's- Um. It's kinda like a space in between. Uh, it's hard to explain."

Nico nodded, "I think I understand what you mean. Shadow-traveling is a lot like that. Traveling in the shadows, kinda like a realm between spaces."

Carter nodded, "That's pretty cool. You can do that?"

"Yeah, It's an ability I have as a son of Hades."

Sadie turned her head abruptly, "So you _are_ a son of Hades? What else can you do?"

Nico smirked, "I can summon skeletons, and talk to spirits."

The blonde tilted her head to the side, "Like, talk to specific spirits?"

"No, that would require me to summon the spirit. It's best to let them be in peace."

"It sounds like you've done it."

Anubis jolted beside Nico, "Sadie-"

Nico put his hand on the god's shoulder, "It's fine, Anubis." The Egyptian grew silent.

"Yes, I have summoned a spirit to communicate with it. My sister to be exact."

Sadie put her hands in front of her mouth, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago."

The demigod felt his eyes sting. Even after all those years, he still missed Bianca so much.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He looked over at Anubis. There was pain in the god's eyes. He knew exactly how it was to lose those you love. He'd lost many over the course of his existence.

"Grazie, mio amore," Nico whispered.

Anubis smiled a sad smile and kissed the side of the demigod's eye.

A quiet squeal made them look back at the others.

Sadie had her hands clasped together in front of her and was grinning like a madman.

"Oh, you two are so cute together! Please let me be bridesmaid in your marriage!"

Anubis actually blushed, "Wha- Sadie!"

Nico laughed.

He looked at the last member of their company.

Walt was smiling and shaking his head at Sadie. He glanced back at Nico when he noticed him looking and his eyebrows twitched before he brought a hand up to clasp one of his amulets. An amulet shaped like an ankh.

The son of Hades raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry," Walt said, removing his hand from the amulet. "It's just- You feel so much like death. It reminded me of the sickness I had before."

"Sickness?"

"Yeah, well, it was more of an inherited thing. I was actually dying. But Anubis saved me by inhabiting my body. During his stay, we figured out a way to heal me. And thus, I no longer am sick, but I still remember it vividly," Walt replied, shuddering at the memory.

"I see," Nico said. "You haven't told me about you saving a damsel in distress, Anubis."

Walt spluttered, "Wha- Hey!"

The others burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Another chapter :D I liked writing this one :)  
> And this technically counts as hanging out, right? But if you guys want them to hang out more, just say so :3


	17. "Indeed, the dog's mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Maybe nico gets lost in the duat and meets bast and nephtys and they tell him embarrassing stories about anubis
> 
> Prompt 2: Oh hey maybe u should write overprotective dad osiris and motherly nephtys who likes to pinch nicos cheeks and fawn how adorable he and her son are together and embarrassing anubis in front of his human teen friends

 

Nico glanced around.

Where in Hades was he?

The lanscape – if you could call it that – was dark. The air seemed thick to the eye, but when he drew his breath it was clear. It made his head feel weird. He couldn't put his finger on the feeling.

The place he'd ended up reminded him of his shadow-traveling, a place between places.

He glanced around again and tried to find out where to go from here. There wasn't much to see. Just darkness.

It was eerily quiet. The darkness he could deal with, he was used to it after all, preferred it even. The silence, however, was deafening. Oppressing.

Nico tried to take a tentative step. His foot landed on what seemed to be nothing. It was solid.

He took another step. And then another. Soon he was walking forward, no real direction in mind, just forward.

It looked the same. A stretch of infinitive darkness that somehow managed to give enough light to see. He could see his body at least.

He'd been walking for a while, he wasn't sure how long. Time felt different. His feet were a little sore.

He sighed and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword out of habit.

The sensation of another presence made him unsheathe the sword and whirl around in one movement. The tip of the Stygian iron blade rested just underneath the chin of the person behind him. However, in that same instant, Nico could feel sharp nails – more like claws – prickling the skin on his throat.

"Well~" came the melodic voice of the opponent. "What do we have here? A demigod in the duat? Are you lost, little kitten?"

The words were spoken in a purring voice, but they held a clear warning, the tone dripping with menace.

"Depends," the son of Hades said. "Who's asking?"

The woman before him chuckled, "Oh, suspicion. Good." She smiled, the cat like eyes crinkling at the corners, "I am Bast."

Nico raised his eyebrows, "The Egyptian cat goddess?"

The goddess seemed smug at his recognition of her, "You know of me~ And who, may I ask, are you?"

Nico swallowed, he supposed lying would be stupid with razor sharp claws against his neck, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

Bast raised an eyebrow before she burst out laughing, "You- I should've known he would pick someone like _you_. You're practically identical."

What in Hades was she talking about, "What?"

Bast grinned, "I know who you are, kitten~ You're the _dog's_ companion."

The dog...?

"Oh, I have to find Nephthys. She's been dying to meet you."

He knew _that_ name, "Anubis' mother?"

The goddess removed her claws and Nico lowered his sword, "Indeed, the _dog's_ mother."

* * *

 

Nephthys, in Nico's opinion, was lovely.

Bast had taken him to the Hall of Judgement, where both Nephthys and Osiris (the god a bit unwilling) had welcomed them.

The cat-goddess greeted Nephthys warmly and introduced Nico.

The moment it was revealed that Nico was Anubis' boyfriend, the goddesses entire face lit up. She smiled warmly and pulled the demigod into a warm embrace.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Nico di Angelo. I have been dying, although that is impossible, to meet you. Anubis has told me much about you, after all. And mind you, him speaking so warmly about a person makes me very happy," she turned her head towards Bast. "Bast, when was the last time Anubis talked so much about something as he does about darling Nico here?"

The cat-goddess smirked, "Oh~ I believe that was when he found out about that Pokémon thing."

Pokémon thing?

Nephthys giggled, "Ah, yes. He would go on and on about that. He tried desperately to convey to me that one of the - what was it, starter pokémon? - was better than the other two. He would go around, boasting that he knew every name on the- the- Bast, what was the name of that place?"

Bast grinned at her, "Kanto pokédex. And he even knew which number belonged to which pokémon."

Nephthys giggled again, "Yes, he said so, indeed."

Nico stood there, completely baffled.

Anubis liked Pokémon? And he never told Nico? Even though they'd been dating for months? Oh, he was going to hold this over the god's stupid, gorgeous head forever.

The demigod smirked, "Anything else I should know about?"

Bast now donned a shit-eating grin on her face, her eyes twinkling, "Oh, there's so many things. Did you know, Anubis couldn't pronounce s for the first five hundred years of his life?"

"Really, what did he say instead?" Nico innocently asked. For some reason, he felt as if Osiris wanted to murder him with his laser eyes.

"Oh~ He would say 'Batht' instead of 'Bast'," the cat-goddess blurted out and started laughing afterwards, tiny snorts erupting in between.

Oh, this was too good. He could blackmail Anubis into taking him to McDonald's for years.

Nephthys suddenly burst out laughing beside him. The sound somehow reminded him of Anubis' laughter.

"Oh, Bast. Do not forget about the first time Anubis was going to lead a person to the Hall of Judgement."

That comment made Bast burst out laughing again, she even had to place her hand on Nico's shoulder to keep her balance, "Oh, how could I ever forget? He messed up so much and stuttered, and that horrible th instead of s business- Oh, I still remember it to this day."

Nico grinned. He was about to ask for more details, when a brooding voice spoke.

"I think that's quite enough humiliation of Anubis."

Nephthys and Bast both looked at Osiris.

The god of the Dead and the Living frowned, "This is hardly the time to be telling _stories_. Demigod, how have you come to be in the duat?"

Nico didn't like the tone the god was using, especially when he said _demigod_ , it sounded more like he was challenging Nico. "I'm not entirely sure how I ended up in the duat, my lord. I think I was shadow-traveling, and then something went wrong, and I ended up here."

Osiris raised an eyebrow, as if the answer was something he'd expected, "I see. So, you messed up and ended up in the duat."

What? Messed up? "I didn't mess up, I just-" he paused.

"You just- messed up?" came the cold reply from the god.

The son of Hades fought down the urge to glare at Osiris. He definitely didn't like his tone now. "I wouldn't use the term 'messed up'. I'd rather use a term like discovered that the duat was linked to the shadow-realm, so to speak."

The Egyptian's fiery eyes met his, a glare evident under furrowed brows. Nico kept his expression neutral and his stance calm.

Osiris opened his mouth as if to speak, but he never got that far.

The door to the Hall of Judgement burst open and a person entered hastily, three others following behind.

Nico felt relief rush through him as he recognized Anubis. The god all but ran towards him and the demigod instinctively lifted his arms to accept the god's hug.

Anubis embraced him fiercely, crushing him against his chest, leaving Nico a bit winded.

"Where were you?" he whispered into Nico's neck. The demigod could hear the worry in his voice.

Nico stroked the god's back, "I got lost in the duat." Anubis stiffened and pulled back.

"How long where you lost? How long did you wander in that nothingness?" his voice was frantic, a furrow had formed between his eyebrows.

Nico lifted a finger and poked at the furrow, "Only for a little while, half an hour or something."

"You walked around in that void for half an hour?!" Sadie exclaimed from behind Anubis.

The jackal god let go of Nico and stepped back.

Nico raised an eyebrow, what was so special about that? "Yeah?"

"Whoa. How could you stand it?" Sadie still sounded incredulous.

Nico's brows were furrowed now, "What's so special about it? I've been stuck in the shadow-realm for hours on end. It's not that different."

The girl's eyes looked ready to pop out of her skull, "Hours?!"

"Ahem~" Bast suddenly spoke up.

Nico watched on as Sadie and Carter gave her a hug, at which she gave a purring sound.

Anubis meanwhile greeted his mother warmly.

Nephthys smiled broadly at her son and said, "Now that I've finally met Nico, I can understand why you talk so much about him."

Anubis' face flushed, "Wha-" He glanced back at Nico, "I don't talk about him _that_ much."

Nephthys giggled, "You talk about him as much as you talked about that Pokémon thing."

Her son's face was reaching boiling point, "Wh- but-" He stared at Nico and tried to get his help with the situation.

The goddess stepped towards Nico, "Nico knows all about it." She leaned forward and pinched the demigod's cheeks fondly, "And since you're so cute together I'm going to continue telling him all the embarrassing stories about you."

Anubis groaned and covered his face as Sadie started laughing behind them, then went on to making fun of Anubis' obsession over Pokémon.

Nephthys hid her smile behind her hand, "And I also told Nico that you couldn't pronounce s."

The younger god whirled around to stare at her with wide eyes, "You told him- How-"

Nico smiled and cupped Anubis' cheek, giving him a light kiss on the lips. That, at least, made him relax.

"Would you be kind and _refrain_ from doing that in my Hall?" Osiris strained voice sounded again.

Anubis jumped back from Nico and apologized. The god told him that he wasn't at fault, it was Nico who had kissed _him_ , after all.

Nico assumed Osiris disliked him, he couldn't exactly say the feeling wasn't mutual at the moment.

The god resumed his scowling at the demigod and Nico felt anger spike in him.

"Nico, we should be leaving. Your friends are worried sick," Carter spoke up.

The son of Hades glanced at him and nodded. He wasn't feeling very welcome in the hall after all.

Anubis bid the other gods farewell and offered Nico his hand.

"Wait a moment. I would like a word with the demigod," Osiris' cold voice said.

Nico cringed, that was the last thing he needed now.

"Well, I suppose that's okay," Anubis replied. "We'll be waiting outside, okay?"

The demigod nodded and gave him a smile.

They exited the room.

Bast and Nephthys bade their own farewells and left as well.

Silence fell across the room. It weighed heavily on Nico's shoulders.

"You may approach," Osiris said.

Nico bit back a remark and approached the god's throne. He gave a polite bow.

"You must understand one thing, son of Hades. I view Anubis as my own son, and I treat him as my own son," the god's voice was calm, although his voice was still cold. "The last thing I wish is for any harm to come to him, both physically and _emotionally_."

Oh, now he saw where this was going. Osiris was one of _those_ people.

"I swear," Nico started. "I would never, _never_ , hurt him. In any way."

Osiris looked unimpressed, "Your words alone will not suffice." He lifted his hand, and a shimmering, white feather appeared in his palm.

Oh, the Feather of Truth. He'd only heard about it.

"I want you to say what you just said while holding this feather," Osiris said, his voice grave and serious.

Nico nodded and accepted the offered feather.

While holding it he spoke, "I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, _swear_ to never hurt Anubis, Egyptian Lord of Funerals and god of Death, under any circumstance."

He waited a second, but the feather remained the same and he hadn't been burnt to ashes.

He glanced up at the god and noticed his visibly more relaxed body language.

A smile even grazed Osiris' lips as he spoke, "Very well. I believe you." He gestured for the feather and Nico returned it. "You may leave now, Nico di Angelo."

The son of Hades bowed and bade farewell, then slipped out of the large door.

He was basically assaulted by Anubis outside.

"What did he say? Did he hurt you?" the god's hands skimmed his face and arms until Nico grabbed them.

"Hey. Relax, he didn't hurt me. He was just worried that _I_ might hurt _you_."

Anubis jolted, "What?"

"Yeah, he even made me hold the Feather of Truth while I swore to never hurt you."

The other's expression was first surprised, then downright furious, "He made you swear while holding the feather? You could've died, Nico."

He made a movement towards the door to the hall but Nico grabbed his arm.

"Well, I didn't die. And that only proved that I won't hurt you. So everything's good, okay?"

Anubis still seemed furious so the demigod leaned over and kissed him softly. _That_ made him relax.

He slipped his arm out of Nico's grasp and snaked it around his waist, pulling him close. Nico hummed and cradled the god's jaw.

A whine beside them made them pull apart.

Sadie had her hands clasped over her mouth and was beaming at them while Carter and Walt looked away.

"You're so cute!" she squealed before she was pulled along by Walt.

Nico rolled his eyes but followed in their wake, Anubis at his side.

"Hey," he started. "How come you were so worried?"

Anubis smirked at him, "What, I can't be worried about my boyfriend?" Nico slapped his shoulder. "Nono, but really, even though you were only gone for a little while in the duat, the time moves differently in the real world. So much more time has passed there."

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, you don't have to worry more now," he kissed the Egyptian's cheek. "Now you can tell me all you know about Pokémon."

Anubis looked at him, surprised, "Really?"

"Really."

Anubis beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm still alive. And, damn, those were some words :D I'm back from my loooooooong vacation :3


	18. "What were you doing here anyway?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I want them to meet. No AU. Fluffy maybe? TY

 

What was that...?

Anubis' ears perked up, the slight shift in energy making him wary. He raised his head and peered into the dark.

He was curled up in his jackal form in one of the graveyards he liked best, a quiet one in Venice. He'd been lying there for a while, having been allowed a bit of free time.

He'd barely noticed the shift, but it had been sudden and that was what alerted him, almost as if someone had just appeared in the graveyard.

His yellow eyes still stared intently into the darkness. He could see the tombstones, but nothing else that could've caused the shift in energy.

Something made him squint. Not a movement- just, something. He could feel it.

Anubis got up, his paws softly meeting the ground as he inched forward. He could now spot someone in the dark. It was a boy, with leather jacket and messy, dark hair.

Baring his teeth, the jackal growled in warning. Something was off about this boy, something that felt familiar and should not belong to him.

The person stopped and tensed. He gazed at Anubis and moved his hand slowly towards a black sword hanging in his belt.

“What would a jackal like you be doing in a graveyard?” the boy spoke.

The god narrowed his eyes and shifted into human form, “I could ask you the same thing.”

The strange teen said nothing, just drew his sword and broadened his stance.

Anubis inspected the sword. Stygian Iron, impressive.

“A sword like that won't work on me.”

The boy narrowed his eyes as he spoke, “Why don't you come closer, and we'll find out.”

Anubis sighed. He walked over and lightly held the sword, ignoring how the boy's stance became rigid. A gasp then fell from the stranger's lips as the sword apparently grew heavy in his hand and he had to lower it.

“What did you do to my sword?” he asked.

Anubis shrugged, “Not much, just used some Death Magic to make it heavier.”

“You should've started to lose your life-force to the blade...”

“Ah, the abilities of Stygian Iron doesn't work on me, seeing as I'm a god,” Anubis mused as he sat down on a nearby bench, gesturing for the boy to sit down beside him.

The dark clothed teen glanced at the bench, then back at Anubis' face. He narrowed his eyes once more and his fingers noticeably twitched on the sword in his hand.

The god waited patiently, he wasn't about to force the boy to sit with him.

The boy finally shrugged and sheathed his sword before taking a seat next to the god.

Anubis silently gazed at his bench-neighbour and waited for him to speak.

The boy looked at him, “So.. You're a god?”

Anubis nodded.

“Then, which god are you? You're not Greek, I would've recognized you if you were.”

“I'm Anubis, the Egyptian god of Funerals and Embalming,” Anubis replied. “May I ask what your name might be?”

The boy seemed surprised at his answer, “Oh.. Uh.. I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo. I'm a demigod.”

Nico's hand twitched upwards, seemingly unsure if he should shake Anubis' hand or not. The god smiled and raised his hand, the boy taking it in his.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Nico di Angelo. Might I inquire to which godly parentage you have?”

Nico let his hand go and rested it in his lap, “My dad's Hades. Not much of a father-figure, but y'know, he's the only parent I have left.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. I know Hades might not be the best father, but he wants to be there for you, I'm sure,” Anubis paused. “My father, Seth, is the god of Evil and Chaos. He's not really that much of a father-figure either.”

Nico chuckled, “Ouch, that probably sucks.”

The god shrugged, “It's not that bad. I grew up with my aunt, so I've never really had any sort of connection with him.”

“I see.”

Anubis glanced around, then looked at the demigod, “What were you doing here anyway? I've never known demigods to just roam around in graveyards.”

A hint of sadness crossed Nico's features and he looked at the ground, his hands slightly clenched. “I.. My sister and mother are both dead.. And, uh- I've kinda been looking for a place to commemorate their death. So, I've searched grave sites to find a suitable spot for their graves,” he said.

Anubis placed his hand on the teen's shoulder, “I'm sorry. Death can be very hard.”

“Yeah,” Nico croaked out. He wiped his eyes and looked at the god. “Thanks.”

Anubis felt his heart flutter at the sadness in the boy's eyes, he had seen it so many times, and seeing it in such a young person was always hard. “No need to thank me for a bit of human decency.”

Nico smiled, “Yeah, human decency is something many children of Hades don't really experience, so even a tiny bit makes a difference.”

Anubis frowned. This demigod clearly had seen many horrible things in his life, the haunted look in his eyes told him as much.

He'd decided. He would make this boy happier.

“Hey, wanna see who can raise the most skeletons in a minute?” the god said in a joking manner, bumping the demigod with his elbow.

Nico raised an eyebrow, “How'd you even know I could raise the dead?”

Anubis shrugged, “I just assumed. You're walking around with that skull ring on your finger, so I guessed you could do at least _that_.”

“Are you saying that raising skeletons is common knowledge or something?”

“A child of Hades that can't raise the dead is kinda boring,” the god teased.

Nico stood up and rolled his shoulder, “Oh, you're on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but I've had a writer's block for some time... But now I'm back, hopefully for some time.


	19. "I will protect him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you please write one where Anubis meet Maria Di Angelo? While she was alive / dead Just... Please, make them meet.

Anubis was visiting Venice in one of the few vacations he had as a god of death. (Although, he couldn't really call scouting out potential new souls as vacation, but he wasn't about to complain about some time away from the Duat.)

No one really payed any attention to him strolling about the graveyards. It was rather late and few people were paying their respects to the dead that evening. However, among them was a woman, a little girl barely walking at her side. Her belly was enlarged under her elegant dress, another unborn child.

Anubis regarded the child at her side. It was a girl with dark hair and equally dark eyes, she peered up at her mother every now and then.

The child seemed to ooze of something familiar to Anubis, like death and the Underworld. Ah, a child of Hades no doubt. It had been a while since he'd met any demigod with Hades as their godly parent, it seemed there were fewer and fewer each century.

Anubis watched on as the woman made her way to a gravestone. She knelt by the stone, keeping a hand protectively under her stomach. The girl looked confused but sat down beside her mother when the woman beckoned.

“This is my daughter, Bianca,” the woman said, addressing the stone. She spoke English but her native language was clearly Italian, some of the melody shining through. “She has death in her. It will protect her, I'm sure of it.”

A curious way to put it.

“Here I have Nico,” the woman continued, stroking a fond hand over her belly. “He will become a great man one day, and along with his sister, he shall accomplish many things. Together, they shall overcome every obstacle.”

She paused and placed her hand on the girl's head, “They will protect each other.”

The woman lowered her head and kissed the stone, “Mama, Papa, I'm sorry I couldn't give you your grandchildren while you were alive. They are here with me now, and we all miss you.”

Anubis felt like he was intruding on the woman's grief and quietly turned around. He took one step but stopped as the woman spoke up.

“Wait. You are a god, are you not?”

The Lord of Funerals turned back around and looked at the woman. She was looking straight at him as she awaited his answer.

“I am indeed a god, Anubis in fact,” he replied, taking the woman's now outstretched hand and placing a light kiss to the top of it. “I take it you can see through the mist, considering you recognised me as a god.”

The woman nodded, “I am Maria Di Angelo, pleased to meet you, Anubis.”

* * *

“Be careful with his hair, Nico,” Maria scolded the child currently climbing on Anubis' back. He'd grabbed a handful of the god's hair to keep his balance.

“It's okay, Maria, just let him play as he wants, I can take a little hair tugg- Ow! Nico, stop that,” Anubis winced as the boy bit his ear again. “Okay, that's it.” He reached behind his head and grabbed the child of Hades. He gripped the boy's nubby hands and tickled his stomach. Nico laughed and squirmed in his arms.

Anubis stopped the tickling and stroked the child's wavy, dark hair. Nico stared at him with his big, brown eyes and reached a hand up to touch the god's face. The god smiled and leaned into the tiny hand on his cheek.

It had been a long time since he'd spent any time with children. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy every time he met the tiny rascals.

He glanced at Maria. She sat with Bianca in her lap, reading a book for her. Even though they were in a graveyard, the children still managed to lighten the place up.

He stared at the child in his arms. Nico had fallen asleep, his fingers gripping Anubis' shirt.

Anubis was suddenly overcome with grief. Someday, these children would seize to be and it pained him immensely to think that he would have to live with the memory of their smiling faces for as long as he lived, however long that would be.

“Do not grieve what has yet to come, Anubis.”

The god looked up at Maria.

“Their death is inevitable, but it will not happen for a long time. I know you will watch over them as I do,” she said as she smiled down at Bianca, who had fallen asleep with her head in her mother's lap.

“I grieve that I will remember their deaths for as long as I live. I care about them,” he stroked Nico's hair.

Maria smiled at him, “Then remember the smiling faces and their laughter, not their death. After all, as children of Hades, death is part of them, just as it is you.”

* * *

“Ubis!” Nico yelled as he spotted Anubis in the graveyard.

The god grinned and scooped the little boy up in his arms, “Hey, Nico. You still can't pronounce my name correctly?”

“Nope,” Nico said, popping the “p”. “I missed you, Ubis!”

“I missed you, too. You just went away so I couldn't see you.”

Nico hugged his neck and Anubis could smell the earth in his hair from his playing around outside.

“Anubis,” Maria said. She embraced the god and Nico.

“Mama, I want to hug Anubis, too!”

Anubis glanced at Bianca beside her mother. He stretched out a hand and dragged her into their group hug.

“Anubis?” Bianca said.

“Yes, Bianca?”

“Can I marry you when I grow up?”

“NO! I'll marry Ubis!” Nico yelled.

They all pulled apart.

“I asked him first,” Bianca said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

“But I wanna marry Ubis! I wanna, I wanna!” Nico gripped Anubis' neck and shook his head.

* * *

 

“I feel like something bad is about to happen, Anubis,” Maria spoke one day.

They were seated in a graveyard, the children both having fallen asleep, Nico in the god's lap and Bianca in her mother's.

Anubis frowned, “Why would you say that?”

Maria looked down at her daughter, “I just feel it.”

The god's mouth tightened. There usually was a reason people involved with the gods felt that something was about to happen, especially if it was something bad. He hoped he was wrong.

Maria looked up at him and met his eyes. Her dark irises swam with worry, “If something were to happen to me, will you look after them?”

Anubis raised his eyebrows, “Of course I will look after them.”

Maria smiled, “I know you will protect them, even if you cannot always protect everyone. Please protect them.”

Anubis nodded, “I will protect them. I promise.”

* * *

Maria Di Angelo died.

* * *

Anubis found himself in the Underworld.

Hades was there with Bianca and Nico.

He had met Hades a few times before, and the Greek god acknowledged the bond between Anubis and his children.

“I have to remove their memories,” Hades informed Anubis.

Nico and Bianca were in the Egyptian's arms. Bianca was crying, but Nico mostly seemed confused about the situation.

“To keep them safe,” Anubis replied.

“It is our only choice,” Hades said, his voice strained.

Anubis tightened his hold on the children in his arms, “I know.”

He straightened up and took the children's hands.

Together, they walked with Hades to the edge of the river Lethe. They stopped there.

“Why are we at a river?” Bianca asked through her crying.

“You are just going to take a refreshing bath to help you feel more relaxed after what has happened,” Anubis replied.

“Okay,” Bianca said.

Nico looked up at the god, “Ubis isn't coming with us?”

Anubis choked back a sob, “No, Ubis can't come with you. I'm sick, so I can't swim now.”

“Okay.”

The Egyptian slipped his hand into his pocket and took out a deck of cards. “Here,” he said. “I was saving it for your birthday, but you can have it now.”

Nico grabbed the cards, “What is it?”

Anubis smiled through the tears forming in his eyes, “It's Mythomagic, a game. All those Greek gods from the stories I've been telling you are in there.”

Nico's eyes sparkled with delight, “They are. Thank you! I love you, Anubis.”

The god's heart shattered in his chest as he heard his name spoken perfectly.

“Why are you crying?” Nico asked.

Anubis sobbed once, “I'm just glad you like it.”

Nico smiled, “I love it.” He hugged the god's middle.

“Now go take a bath with your sister,” Anubis said as he hugged the boy back.

“Okay.”

As Nico let Anubis go and joined his sister and Hades by the river bank, he let the tears fall freely.

* * *

Bianca Di Angelo died.

* * *

Anubis leaned his head against the gravestone.

“I couldn't protect her.” His breath staggered as he sobbed. “I promised I would protect her.”

He sat in the same graveyard where he had first met Maria. He was leaning his forehead on the gravestone at her parents' grave.

“You were right, I can't protect everyone.” Another sob. “I couldn't save you. I couldn't save Bianca.”

He cried silently.

“I failed you.”

He sobbed again, and again.

“I will protect him. I will protect him with my life.”

* * *

Anubis met a lonely teen in a graveyard. Aviator jacket and Stygian Iron sword in place.

His eyes lingered on the worn cards in the boy's hands and the skull ring on his finger.

“Who are you?” the boy asked.

“Ubis.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've cried a bit while writing this today.


	20. "How come everyone but us has Dragonite?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please do a Pokemon Go oneshot!

"How come everyone but us has Dragonite?"

Nico looked over at his boyfriend. "What?"

Anubis threw his hand into the air, the other securely wrapped around his phone, "I mean. What has it been, two months or something, and  _everyone_ has a freaking Dragonite. How? It costs 100 Dratini candy to evolve a Draonair, and finding a Dragonair is hard enough. And you need even more candy to evolve a Dratini and then evolve it again into Dragonite."

Nico raised his eyebrows. It was unusual for Anubis to complain about stuff, especially about Pokémon Go.

He chuckled and leaned over to place a kiss on the other's lips.

"I love you," Anubis said.

"I love you, too," Nico said, treasuring the smile appearing on Anubis' face. "I'm sorry if I annoy you with complaints. But- I just want a Dragonite, and it's not fair that everyone else has one. Even those with low level has one, and we don't."

"But don't you have like 96 Dratini candy by now?" Anubis asked.

Nico tapped on his Dragonair, "Yeah, but I still need to find one Dratini or Dragonair."

They were silent as they continued walking. They spun a Poké-Stop, caught some Pidgeys and enjoyed the sun.

"You wanna get some ice-cream?" Nico asked. He'd been craving the cold and sugary substance all day but it had been a tad too cold to eat one. Now the sun was beating down on them and a soft breeze wafted past them.

"Sure, but only if you let me choose my own flavour this time," Anubis said, poking Nico in the side.

Nico flinched, "Wha- I don't usually choose your flavour, it's just because the sorbets you always choose don't really taste that good."

"Maybe I chose those tastes so that you wouldn't steal ice from me?"

Nico placed a hand on his chest, seemingly shocked, "You wouldn't dare."

Anubis raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You'll never know."

* * *

 

Nico scowled, how dare Anubis steal from his chocolate chip mint ice-cream.

"Hey, don't steal from me!"

He watched as his boyfriend chuckled evilly while he slowly licked the ice-cream off his spoon. Nico definitely didn't stare too long at the other's pink tongue.

"You always steal from me, I'm just returning the favour," Anubis said, winking at Nico's rolling eyes.

Nico huffed, "Still, mint's my favourite…"

"Well, passion fruit is  _my_  favourite sorbet ice, so boohoo."

For someone as composed as Anubis he was awfully picky about his food. Nico had thougt he'd for sure be the type who'd eat anything as long as it was offered to him, kinda like a dog. He snickered a bit at that thought which earned him a raised eyebrow from his boyfriend.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

Anubis scowled, "You don't just snicker out of nowhere, you just don't."

What?

"What, I can't snicker if I just feel like it?"

The other shrugged, "It's something you just don't do."

Nico tensed his jaw. Just because he wasn't the jolliest of people didn't mean that he didn't have fun. "Well, if you want to know, it was because I was thinking that I'd expected you to act like a dog."

Anubis gaped, "You did not just-"

Nico stole a scoop of his sorbet, "Welp I just did." He then took off down the street, Anubis tailing behind him shouting for his death.

* * *

 

Nico scoffed, "Another Aipom? C'mon! I have like 50 candies already."

Anubis sipped from his tea, "Why don't you just use them to power up the strongest?"

Nico stared at him, incredulous. Could this guy get any more idiotic? "Duh. I need them for the evolution into Ambipom that's arriving later, don't you know anything?"

The other raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, I was just suggesting. We have been sitting at this pokéstop for one and a half hour after all. Do you even have any more lure modules left?"

Crap, he was busted, "Um, yeah, I got a bunch a couple days back."

Anubis stared at him, "Nico, did you buy more lure modules?"

Nico cringed, "No…."

A sigh, "I told you not to use money on that game!"

"I know! I was weak. I had none left and it caught me in a weak position."

He glanced at Anubis. He was staring down at his tea. Was he mad?

"I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

The elder sighed, "I- No, I'm not- Okay maybe a little mad, but it's your money."

That was a relief, "Do you wanna go ho-" A buzzing from his phone made him stop.

A tiny white serpent had appeared by the pokéstop.

"YES!" He tapped on the Pokémon and threw a razzberry at it, then used a great ball. He tensed as the ball tipped once, twice, and then thrice. The ball clicked and the message popped up.

"Did you get it?" Anubis asked excitedly.

Nico nodded fervently and activated a lucky egg, no way was he going to waste the EXP he'd receive from the new Pokémon. He tapped on his strongest Dragonair and tapped evolve. Dragonair glowed on the screen and evolved into Dragonite. He'd finally done it.

He leaned towards Anubis and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for waiting with me."

Anubis smiled one of his small smiles, "Of course. Can we go home now?"

"Sure, after I evolve the rest of the others while the lucky egg is active."

Anubis sighed.

"I hope they introduce battles against other players later on," Anubis mused.

Nico thought it over for a second, "Yeah, I miss that from the original games. I'm glad they've introduced stones now at least, that's a start."

"Yeah, but they still require candy for those that evolve only with a stone in the games. Why can't they just stick to some rules from the games?" Anubis threw his hands into the air.

"But then you'd only have to wait for the correct 7-day pokéstop bonus and use the stones. When you're required candy, you have to play more than once a day. That's how they earn money and playtime anyway."

"That's true," Anubis agreed. "Maybe we should just go back to the old games." He sat up, "Did you know that they're talking about releasing the oldest Pokémon games as downloadable games on 3DS?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Of course I knew. I haven't lived under a rock after all."

"Hey, should we buy Ultra Sun or Moon?"

"Haven't we already played the Sun and Moon games?" Was there any point in playing the same game again?

"Yeah, but it's better now, even more flowers and y'know it's… fancier."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Fancier."

Anubis looked sheepish, "Well- I just want to play it."

Nico laughed, "Whatever you say dude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys... No I haven't died. I just kinda didn't write for a long time....... Sorry


	21. "Stupid grey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Or more ou Soulmates!AU, maybe with the "everyone see in black-and-white and just start seeing colors when they touch their soulmate"

"Nico stared down at the canoe lake, its grey surface rippling as the fish gulped down insects that dared go too close.

"Damn it."

Why couldn't the universe treat him somewhat nicely.

He'd kinda (really) hoped Will would turn out to be his soulmate, but when he'd finally touched him nothing had happened - no fireworks no spur of colours, no nothing. Will had actually told him later -unrelated to whatever feelings Nico had about him - that he'd seen colour after he'd touched Jake Mason (which had only broken Nico's heart a little bit). He should have seen this coming anyway, right? It wasn't like anything good ever happened to him.

Nico picked up a rock and chucked it out into the lake. "Stupid, lake, stupid camp, stupid _grey_!"

Grey was everything. Black he could at least tell apart from other colours so black clothes became his comfort zone. His sword was black too, as well as his hair, so he might as well just stick to it. The lake he knew was 'blue' as the sky and roses were 'red' as his blood. It didn't matter to him. He couldn't see the colours, so he didn't feel like he was missing out.

Frowning, he stood up and skulked back to his cabin. The interior was dark as always, illuminated only by a personal lamp he'd been gifted by Hades; A (supposedly) electric blue flower that glowed in the dark, no doubt plucked from Persephone's garden.

He dumped his jacked on the chair by his bed and unfastened his sword. He was about to place it on his bedside table when a sound behind him made him whirl around, sword ready to strike.

A boy about his age, maybe a little older, was standing with his body leaned against the wall by the door. He had an arm wrapped around his stomach and was steadying himself with the other. He looked like he was about to pass out, but Nico knew not to lower his guard that easily.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" Nico asked, his sword pointed at the stranger.

The other male winced and lifted his hand from his stomach, it was glistening with a slick substance. He drew his breath raggedly, "I- my name is… Anubis." He paused to grip his stomach, a puddle of liquid had started to form on the floor by his feet. "I'm an Egyptian god. I followed you because you feel like death. I- I'm a god of Death..."

Nico narrowed his eyes, "Why should I believe you?"

The stranger, Anubis, wobbled, "You're wise to not believe me, but I have no reason to lie. I am literally going to die if you don't help m-" He didn't finish the sentence and fell against the wall as he passed out. Nico instinctually grabbed his hand to stop him from hitting the ground and that's when it happened. The world seemingly zoomed out before zooming in again, but now in colour.

Nico gasped but still held Anubis' hand, which he now could see was slick with golden blood. Ichor, the blood of the gods. He glanced down at the other's stomach and saw that his clothes were soaked in the substance, it felt so wrong that the gash in his belly should leak glittering blood.

Nico didn't have time to think any longer. He shifted the god into his arms and lifted him up. Carefully, he carried him outside and started walking towards the Apollo cabin. Will would help him, he had to.

Nico felt himself bombarded with colours as he walked, the sky was dark and dotted with blinking spots - stars. He knew what the colour of things should be, and therefore knew that the lights from the cabins were 'yellow'. It was hard for him to put a name to every colour he saw, he'd have to learn their actual names afterwards.

Shaking his head, he tried to focus on finding the Apollo cabin. His eyes stung from the sudden changes and he felt a headache forming in the back of his skull. He blinked rapidly and squinted down at the form in his arms as he walked.

The boy was pale and his face looked sickly. He also reeked of death and pain, which made Nico walk a bit faster. He started sprinting when he saw the cabin.

He not so much knocked on the door as banging on it with his fist.

The door opened and a befuddled Will stuck his head out.

"What the hell, Nic-," he stopped short when his eyes landed on the form of Anubis.

"Help him," Nico said.

Will nodded and beckoned Nico inside. He moved over to one of the empty beds and Nico placed Anubis on it. The other cabin members moved out of the way and kept a respectable distance.

He then noticed that the god wasn't breathing anymore.

"Will, hurry up!" he shouted desperately as he watched Will rummage through a drawer. He turned back to Anubis and put his head on his chest. He waited and heard a faint thud follow by another weaker one. He was still alive.

Will was beside him suddenly and pushed him aside. Nico watched on and felt helpless as the son of Apollo put his hand on the god's chest. He then rolled Anubis onto his side and slammed his hand hard against the top of his back. The god bucked and coughed up a large amount of ichor.

Will lay him on his back again and Nico could see Anubis' chest moving as he drew ragged breaths.

"His rib has been broken and punctured his lung, meaning that it's filling with blood," Will said. He cut apart the god's shirt and proceeded to clean and wrap the wound up. He then started healing him.

Nico sat in silence with closed eyes, trying to will his headache away. He tried opening his eyes but had to shut them once the colours invaded.

He jolted when his felt Will's hand on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"He's okay now, I healed his rib and punctured lung, as well as most of the gash. He'll heal fine with some ambrosia later," Will said.

Relief flooded Nico's body. He hadn't realised he was this worried, but he figured he cared more than he thought, which wasn't really that odd, considering Anubis was most likely his soulmate.

That thought made him pause. He looked up at Will.

Will was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nico, who is this guy exactly?"

The son of Hades sighed and rubbed his face, "I don't know. I mean, he told me he was Anubis, and a god of Death. And then he passed out and I grabbed him and…" He trailed off, not knowing how to tell Will what happened.

Will blinked, "And what? He puke on you or something?"

Nico scoffed, "No. He- I-." He stopped and drew his breath, "I can see colours now."

Will looked surprised, "What?  _He's_ your soulmate? But, isn't he a god? He has golden blood, Nico."

"I know. And believe me, I'm just as confused as you. And my head hurts and everything's so bright."

The son of Apollo chuckled and handed Nico a chunk of ambrosia, "It happened to me too. It was just too bright, y'know."

Nico stared at the ambrosia and took a bite. As always, it helped immediately. "Gods, what a mess."

"You don't say," Will chuckled. "Well, at least you can take pride in that your soulmate is a total hottie."

Nico stared at him, deadpan, "I'm sorry if I didn't notice over all the blood."

"Yeah, no wonder, he must've blinded you with all his sparklyness."

"Dude, that's low," Nico said seriously, then started laughing seconds later. Will joined in and they laughed beside the unconscious form of a god.

Will then smiled a gentle smile, "Hey, this will work out some way or another."

Nico smiled back, "Thanks."

* * *

 

Sitting beside your soulmate without saying a word to them was weird to say the least, but Nico was determined to be there when Anubis woke up.

He placed his hand on top of the god's and felt the heat from his skin. He sighed and hung his head low.

A hand stroked his hair then and he looked up in surprise at the open eyes of Anubis. They were dark and looked tired.

"Hey. You're awake. How are you feeling?" Nico asked sitting up and starting to retract his hand, only to have it snatched by the other's hand.

"I'm feeling okay. But better with you here," Anubis answered, his voice low and raspy.

Nico felt a blush creep up his neck, "I'm glad you're okay."

"You're my soulmate." The god apparently didn't skip a beat.

Nico stared at him.

"I woke up when you carried me and I could see colour," the god continued. "I'm sorry if you don't want to be with me-"

"I want to be with you!" Nico surprised himself by saying. He didn't even know the guy, but he was his soulmate and he wasn't about to let him go that easily.

Anubis smiled, "I'm happy to hear that." He looked puzzled for a moment, "Might I know your name?"

Nico blinked, that was true, Anubis didn't even know his name. "Nico di Angelo," he said, stretching out his other hand to the god.

Anubis took it and placed a kiss on it, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nico."

Nico's face was beet red by now, he was sure of it. "Um…"

"I'm sorry is I'm being too forward, but would you mind giving me a hug?" Anubis asked.

The son of Hades blinked and looked around, no one was watching them. He finally nodded and leaned down and embraced the god.

He felt his body shudder as Anubis placed his arms around him and his forehead on his shoulder.

He heard the god whisper into his ear, warmth in his voice, "I've waited 5000 years for you, don't think I'm letting you go now."

Nico smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not letting you go either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another soulmate one. Btw, I love soulmate fics, so please give me more ideas if you want more of them :)


	22. Going in to the closet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: U should write about how they first met and they keep happening to bump into each other randomly and they decide to become friends. They become bffs then eventually they start to realize their feelings. They start to act super awkward around the other until someone (Sadie) pushes them together by locking them in a closet or something.
> 
> Or nico starts to hang out with another god and Anubis gets like super jealous and tries to pick a fight.

Or nico starts to hang out with another god and Anubis gets like super jealous and tries to pick a fight.

"Wha-? Sadie, open the door!"

Anubis glanced back at Nico behind him. The dark-haired teen is banging his fist against the door to the cleaning cupboard they're currently locked in.

Stupid Sadie, she didn't have to go to such lengths to push them together.

Anubis sighed and sat down on the floor at the other side of the tiny room, a drying mop flopping down onto his shoulder – he picked it up and threw it aside.

"I won't let you out until you've resolved whatever is happening!" Sadie shouted through the door. "I don't care if you stay in there forever, you're my friends, and I won't have you two be angry at each other even though you're best friends!"

Nico groaned, "We'll starve."

Sadie scoffed, "You'll survive a week before you die from dehydration."

"Damn it," Nico muttered.

Anubis heard Sadie's footsteps move away from the door and down the hall. He rubbed a hand against his face and sighed again.

How'd he let it get this far? It wasn't like he'd meant to start a fight with Ethan, okay maybe he'd meant it but that wasn't the point.

Anubis narrowed his eyes. Ethan Nakamura, just thinking about him made him grit his teeth. He'd so obviously been making the moves on Nico, how could he not react?

He glanced up at the other boy. Nico was still facing away from him, probably still angry.

Anubis felt his chest clench painfully. He'd hurt Nico. He'd hurt him because of how he felt about him. He shouldn't have hurt him at all. Even though it was technically Ethan he'd hurt, Nico was still furious at him.

But he'd felt such anger at seeing Nico with Ethan so many times. Nico was  _his_ best friend, not Ethan's.

Ever since they'd met at the Mythomagic event on campus, they'd bumped into each other - whether it be the cafeteria or at the library, even at the coffee shop ways off campus – they'd meet.

They started hanging out since they didn't really hang out with that many other friends. Anubis had Sadie and Carter (and occasionally Walt) but Nico didn't really hang out with anyone. He'd seen him with a couple of people sometimes, and he knew now that Nico knew many of the older college students, but not that many at his own age. Anubis had then made it his mission to hang out with Nico as much as he could.

It didn't take long for him to view the other as his best friend and Nico had told him he felt the same. He'd also told him he'd never had a best friend before, which may have made Anubis value their friendship that much more.

Over time, Anubis had started to view Nico in a different light than before. He wasn't sure when the turning point had happened, but he'd suddenly started blushing out of nowhere when Nico smiled at him, and his chest felt tight when he heard him laugh.

His feelings had slowly progressed to the point where he felt very lonely when Nico was out of town and nothing could cheer him up other than Nico returning.

Sadie had called him out on it many times and finally confronted him about his issue when Nico was visiting his dad.

"What is your problem, Anubis? You look like your pet died," Sadie had said. She never was the subtlest of people, that was one of the reasons Anubis liked her.

"I don't know. I'm just- I just wish Nico would come back."

Sadie had raised her eyebrows, then smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like him."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I- I don't like him…" he'd trailed off as he mulled the thought over. Did he like Nico? It would explain a lot.

"It would explain a lot," Sadie had muttered, reading his mind.

When Nico had returned from his father, he told Anubis he had gotten to know another student who lived at their campus. Enter Ethan Nakamura.

Nico started to spend a lot of time with Ethan and it made Anubis' stomach twist whenever he saw the guy.

Ethan didn't seem to notice the glaring at all and was always friendly towards Anubis. Nico had seemed to notice, though, at it didn't exactly make him happy.

Nothing major had happened until today.

Nico had been talking to Ethan during lunch, which had been okay. What was  _not_ okay was when Ethan had placed his arm around Nico's waist as he told him something and Nico had the audacity to blush.

Anger had flared up in Anubis and he'd abruptly stood up from his seat to walk over to them and tug Ethan away then pushed him back from Nico. Ethan seemed surprised at first and then confused. Nico at the other hand was shoving at Anubis and asking him what the hell his problem was.

"He's my problem!" Anubis had all but shouted, which made Nico even angrier.

Nico had pushed past him and apologized to Ethan, who didn't seem to care about Anubis' behaviour.

Sadie had then stepped in and dragged both Anubis and Nico away from the cafeteria and promptly locked them in the closet.

Anubis looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry," he tried.

Nico turned towards him, anger evident in his eyes, "You're sorry? Why did you even have to do that? What has Ethan ever done to you?!"

Anubis flinched at the other's raised voice. He looked up at the other, "I don't know. I just- I was just angry."

Nico raised an eyebrow, clearly still fuming. "You were angry. Why the hell were you angry? He didn't pick a fight, he didn't provoke you," his voice was dripping with disbelief.

Anubis shrugged.

Nico sighed and walked towards him, plopping down to sit beside him on the floor.

"We were just talking, y'know," he said.

Anubis laughed a hollow laugh, "I know." He drew his breath, this was it, he felt it coming out, "I guess I just felt jealous."

"Jealous? Why would you be jealous?" the surprise was clear in his voice.

Shit. He wasn't ready. Abort, abort!

"You started to hang out with him a lot. And I- I just wanted to hang with you too," what the hell was he saying?

"But we did hang out together," Nico started.

"I wanted you to hang out with just me!" the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them and he looked away and squeezed his eyes shut.

Nico was silent. He tapped his fingers against the floor. "Well, I want to hang out with other people too, that doesn't mean you're not my best friend anymore. I mean, I tell you everything. No one knows me like you do, especially not Ethan."

Anubis bit his lip, "I know. I just… I don't know. It made me angry when he was so friendly and  _touchy_  with you."

"Touchy? Are you talking about earlier? That was nothing."

"You were blushing." Why did he tell him that?

Nico was so silent it made Anubis look up at him.

He was gaping at him and seemed speechless.

"What? That- that doesn't mean anything, he was just telling me something," he then blushed again as he looked away.

Anger rose in Anubis again, "It didn't seem like nothing from the way you're acting. Did he tell you he liked you or something?"

Nico turned to him and had the look on his face like he thought Anubis might be the stupidest person on the planet. "What? No. He- he told me something else."

"Then what did he tell you?"

"It wasn't important-"

"It  _is_ important. I want to know if you like him." Oh snap. That was it. He was doomed.

Nico looked at him strangely, "Why do you want to know if I like  _him_?"

"Because I like you!"

Nico looked shocked. Anubis clamped a hand over his mouth and abruptly stood up to walk away from him. He stood facing the door, feeling his hand tremble slightly against his mouth.

He heard the other stand behind him and squeezed his eyes shut. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he tried not to flinch as Nico spoke.

"You… like me?"

Anubis couldn't say anything. He'd messed up everything.

"Hey, Anubis. Look at me…" Nico was trying to turn him around.

He let himself be turned around but kept his eyes shut. He  _did_ flinch when Nico put his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay," Nico said.

Anubis shook his head.

"It's not okay?" Nico asked. He shook his head again. "Why is it not okay?"

Anubis shakily drew his breath, "Because I ruined everything. We can't be friends like we were before."

"Hey, don't say that. Anubis, look at me, okay," Nico tried to lift his head. Anubis reluctantly opened his eyes. Nico smiled at him and then leaned forward and kissed him.

It was just a simple press of lips and lasted a second but it made him stop shaking and gape.

Nico actually blushed and looked away, "You wanna know what Ethan said to me?"

Anubis nodded numbly.

"He said that I should confess my feelings to you," he started. "I like you, Anubis."

Anubis felt shell-shocked but heard the sound of the door unlocking clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying a new thing where I'll upload once a week and not three times and then nothing... Tell me what you think :)  
> I decided to make this an AU because even though I prefer the canon universe, they could've just opened a portal or shadow travelled out of there...


	23. Family meetings (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Can you do one where Nico meets Anubis's family (isis osiris set and nephthys)
> 
> Prompt 2: I would like to read one where it's the other way around and Anubis is introducing Nico to somebody that he considers a parents or uncle aurant of some sort. And worries about how they will react.

 

Anubis gnawed at his lower lip.

This was it. This was the day he was finally going to introduce Nico to his family, or those he considered as family. He was a bit worried. Okay, maybe more than a bit. But it wasn't his fault his family was a little dysfunctional – they were a group of gods after all.

Nico seemed calm enough, even as he was introduced to Isis and Osiris.

Anubis wasn't really worried about either of them. Knowing Isis, she would most likely treat Nico like her son, something she often did with teens. Nico was no different apparently, and she gushed over him the moment she met him.

"Oh, Anubis. He is a spitting image of you, even down to the sickly pale skin," she said. Isis was like that sometimes, spouting things that could be interpreted as hurtful, but were really just jests.

"Thank you," Nico had said, not missing a beat. "We met at a doppelganger event." He sounded so deadpan that Osiris glanced over in surprise. Isis started laughing immediately.

"He does look like you, but he is much funnier, Anubis," she said, ruffling Nico's hair.

Anubis scowled, "I can be funny when I feel like it."

Isis shook her head, "See, if you really were funny you wouldn't have protected yourself like that."

Osiris lifted his hand, "Let the boy be, Isis." He ushered Nico forward, "I am Osiris, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Nico bowed respectfully, "I am Nico di Angelo. The pleasure is all mine."

Anubis smiled, Nico was used to treating his own father, Hades, this way. It seemed like Osiris valued respect.

"What do you think of the duat, Nico?" Osiris asked.

Nico seemed to think it over before answering, "It reminds me of the area I use to shadow travel, the place between entrance and exit."

Osiris seemed surprised, "Shadow travel? That must be one of your inherited gifts from your father?"

Nico nodded.

"Interesting. I do believe the place you speak of is very similar to the duat. It might even be the same place," Osiris mused.

Anubis watched from the sideline as they spoke of the Greek Underworld and Hades – it seemed as if Osiris had met Hades on a few occasions.

"Who is  _that_?"

Anubis turned around and spotted Horus stand behind him. Ugh, he never really got along with Horus, the god was a bit too arrogant for his taste.

"Horus, what a delight," Isis said. "This is Nico di Angelo, Anubis' boyfriend."

Horus raised an eyebrow, "This is his boyfriend? Anubis, I knew you were narcissistic and all, but this is taking it a bit too far. Making a clone of yourself?"

Anubis rolled his eyes, why did Horus always have to insult him.

"I was the one that asked him out actually," Nico retorted. "So, I guess  _I'm_ the narcissistic one." He walked over and stretched his hand out to Horus. "The name's Nico."

The god of war looked at his hand for a second before grasping it tightly, "Horus, god of War at your service." Horus then flashed Nico a brilliant smile.

Anubis rolled his eyes again. Trust the arrogant and self-centered Horus to try to get on Nico's good side. He most likely did it only to annoy him.

Nico didn't seem fazed, "Pleasure. I heard Carter Kane hosted you for a while. How come he does not host you now?"

Horus seemed taken aback by the question, "Um, we had a falling out."

"That makes sense," Nico said. He then promptly ignored Horus and went to talk with Isis.

Anubis stifled a chuckle. Horus turned on him.

"What?"

Anubis coughed, "Nothing."

* * *

Leaving the Underworld felt a bit relieving.

The visit had been nice, but Anubis couldn't stand being around Horus for too long.

Having saved the worst for last, they were now heading to his father's domain.

This was what worried him the most. He never knew how Set might react, and if he was in a foul mood, he could be ruthless.

He stopped and made Nico stand beside him.

"Nico, I want you to be careful when we meet Set. You know I dislike him and he is unpredictable. I just- Please be careful."

The demigod smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "You worry too much. When have you known me not to be careful?" Anubis gave sent him a look. "Okay, I may be a bit stupid sometimes. But, hey. If Set does anything to me, I don't think my father would take it lightly."

That was true. Hades might seem not to care about his children, but he would be furious if Set hurt him.

"Okay," Anubis said. He leaned forward and kissed Nico softly.

The demigod smiled at him and hugged him.

"Now," he started. "Let's meet that horrible father of yours."

* * *

 

Nephthys greeted them when they arrived. She brought Anubis in for a hug and introduced herself to Nico afterwards, a smile always prominent on her face.

Nico introduced himself and kissed her hand, which made her giggle.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Nico. Anubis has told me so much about you," she said as she lead them inside.

"Oh, he has, has he?" Nico asked teasingly, sending Anubis a joking smile.

The god rolled his eyes.

They continued until they reached the throne room, where Set sat atop his giant throne, staring down at them with disdain.

They proceeded forward and stopped a few meters away from the god of Chaos.

Anubis stepped forth and bowed before his father. "Father, I have come to introduce my boyfriend," he started. "At your innumerous requests," he added under his breath.

"Ah, the infamous demigod. Come forth, son of Hades," Set said, seemingly having overheard Anubis' last words.

Nico walked forward and bowed, "My name is Nico di Angelo. It is my pleasure to finally meet the great god of Chaos."

Set smiled, "You flatter me child. Now, let me ask you a few questions."

He asked Nico a  _lot_ of questions, and he did his best to answer them.

Anubis felt like he had been worried for nothing. Nico handled his father with such nonchalance it seemed natural. He must be used to treating his own father the same way, seeing as they are similar in nature.

Nephthys just smiled and said nothing, she seemed content to watch Set be intrigued by this new demigod.

"He is a fine young man," she finally said. Anubis looked at her. He felt like they were the words of a mother to his son, which they were, even though he had grown up without her.

He smiled warmly, "Thank you, it means a lot that you think so."

* * *

Back in cabin thirteen Anubis felt like the day had taken its toll on his body. He flopped down on Nico's bed and the demigod sat down beside him.

"Tired?" he asked.

Anubis groaned.

He felt Nico's hands tug on his jacket, removing it, then his shirt. He still lied face down and sensed the other's fingers press into his shoulders, relieving the tension in his muscles.

"You have magic fingers, Nico," he said, feeling his body relax.

Nico hummed, "I know, next I'll be sprouting wings and waving a wand around."

Anubis shuddered, "Please don't. I like my boyfriend just as grumpy and glum as he is."

"Wha-hey!"


	24. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would it be possible for a onw shot where Nico is really confident and Anubis is really shy. Thanks :)

"Why do you always want to play this game?!" Anubis asked, desperation in his voice. "I hate this game so much."

Nico smirked, this was the exact reason he liked to make Anubis play the game with him. Anubis always got so flustered when he played Monopoly. He now had to sell one of his most valued properties and he absolutely hated losing to Nico.

"You always get so flustered when we play, and you're so cute when get angry." Anubis flushed at his words and pouted. "Just like that," Nico said. "So cute."

"Shut up." Anubis poked his tongue out at him.

Nico snickered. Honestly, this was the funniest game. He didn't even like it that much, but he found the other to be so adorable, he couldn't help it.

"So, are you gonna sell that property, or not?" he asked, teasingly. He grinned as Anubis glared at him.

"I don't have any choice now, do I?" he said, defeated.

"I could be tempted to lend you some money," Nico offered, knowing Anubis would want it.

The man in question looked at him, his eyes narrowed, "And what would you want in exchange?"

Nico feigned hurt, "What? I can't be charitable and give you money?"

"Hah, you? Never. I know you. You always want something in exchange."

A chuckle rose in Nico's throat. He rose partly and leaned over the table to loom over his opponent. Anubis looked up at him, eyes wide. "I could always get payed later."

Anubis audibly swallowed, "Oh yeah. Like what?"

Nico let his eyes drift down to the other's lips and watched as Anubis wet them with his tongue. "You could perhaps put that mouth of yours to good use elsewhere," he said, watching the colour rise in his boyfriend's cheeks. Anubis opened his mouth and closed it, like a fish.

"Wha- I-," he stammered. Nico leaned closer and Anubis tried leaning backwards, only to find the back of the sofa blocking him.

Nico smiled, "You what?" He dragged his tongue slowly along his upper teeth and watched as Anubis' eyes followed the movement. Still smiling he leaned further down and kissed the other hard, pushing his head backwards. Anubis let out a tiny sound of surprise and tried to back away. Nico didn't let ham and instead pushed his tongue slightly into his partner's mouth.

"Nico-," Anubis tried, Nico shut him up. "Nico!"

He pulled back and furrowed his brows, "What?"

Anubis looked towards the door to his room, "My dad is here."

Nico grinned, "No, he left three minutes ago."

Anubis gaped, "How do you know that?"

"I heard him leave, something you didn't, because you were too busy staring at my mouth, remember?" He leaned down and kissed him again, knowing that he didn't have any more excuses now.

Anubis gripped his shoulders as he steadied himself, he didn't put up a fight but Nico knew he wasn't that fond him taking advantage of the situation.

Pulling him in closer by his hair, Nico tilted his head to get better access. Anubis moaned at the hair pulling but made no attempt to push him away. Smiling into their kiss, Nico bit his lover's lip and relished the surprised sound he got in return.

He pulled back and started to kiss down the other's neck and stopped to suck a dark hickey into the skin above his collarbone, aware that this was a sensitive spot.

Anubis bucked and strangled a moan.

"Hey, no. Don't be silent, I want to hear you," Nico said, nipping lightly at the tender spot.

Moving upwards, he dragged the tip of his tongue along the length of Anubis' neck, sensing him swallowing as he did. He kissed his jaw and then his mouth again. Anubis was only happy to kiss back with vigour. So, he was in the right mood now?

Nico plopped down on the sofa and pulled Anubis into his lap, placing his hand on the neglected bum of his boyfriend.

Anubis gave him a look.

"What? I can't just ignore it, it needs some attention too."

The other rolled his eyes.

Nico pulled him closer, "What? You don't like it?" He squeezed and Anubis jolted forwards. Something hard brushed Nico's inner thigh, and he smirked.

"Oh, you don't like it, huh?" He pulled him forwards and pushed his hips up against him. Anubis let out a breathy moan and immediately blushed afterwards.

"So, about that payback?" Nico teased. Oh, how he adored that dark colour on his lover's cheeks.

"What about it?" Anubis said, his hands on Nico's shoulders moving to the back of his neck.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "You wanna do an exchange?"

Anubis' face got even redder, if that was possible, "Maybe…"

"Oh yeah? What do you propose?" Nico had already proposed something, but he liked making Anubis uncomfortable.

"You said what you wanted earlier," the other replied, seemingly unwilling to play games.

"What did I want?"

Anubis glared, his face heating up, "You know what I mean."

Nico feigned ignorance, "Why, I have no idea what you're on about."

"You mentioned something about putting my mouth to better use," Anubis said, looking anywhere but at Nico.

He considered making him even more uncomfortable but decided against it, he'd endured enough.

"Okay, so it's a deal?"

Anubis refused to look at him, "It's a deal."

Nico smiled and kissed his cheek. He lifted the other off his lap an onto the sofa beside him, then moved to retake his original place.

"I won't lend you money, you'll have to sell," he said.

Anubis gaped, "But you just said-."

"You still have to pay me back, though. That was the deal, remember. I didn't state what my part of the bargain was."

"I hate you, Nico!"


	25. He could get used to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about some which has the two go on double dates with characters from their series? If you do Will how about someone from the Kane or Magnus series?

Looking at the two demigods? Einherji? Anyway. They looked like an odd couple. Not because one was dressed in a colourful sweater west and pink shawl, but because they were actually dead.

To specify, they looked weird to Anubis, because he could see that they were dead. To any human, they would look normal, but to a god of death it was clearly visible that they bore the aura of death.

Nico also knew they were dead, not only because he was a child of Hades, but he’d supposedly known Alex Fierro when she was alive (Anubis would think of her as a girl, since she had told him that was what she was at the moment).

Whether or not Nico had really known her before, he wasn’t sure, but the way they spoke to each other would suggest that they knew each other pretty well. The demigod spoke animatedly and Anubis noticed his old ways from when Bianca was alive was returning – his hands were waving about as he spoke, a smile always prominent on his face.

Magnus seemed to feel a bit out of place at the table, his hands awkwardly fiddling with his napkin.

“Something the matter, Magnus?” he asked, trying to offer conversation.

The son of Frey jolted slightly in his seat and looked up at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. “What? No. I mean-,” he paused. “I’m just not used to the fact that the Greek and Egyptian gods are a thing, and that I’m having lunch with one of them…”

The god of Death smiled, waiting for the other to continue.

Magnus slid his hand through his hair, the golden locks falling back into the same position afterwards. “It was shock enough to know that the Norse gods existed and that one of them were my dad. But if the Egyptian and Greek gods are a thing, who’s to say that the Indian gods don’t coexist in the same world as us? And there are thousands of Indian gods.”

Anubis thought this over. He hadn’t heard of any Indian gods existing in the world they lived in, but it was possible.

“It’s not impossible, but it would be odd that they haven’t made themselves known until now, if that was the case,” the god said.

Magnus nodded and was about to say something when Alex announced that their food was ready. She stood up and went to fetch their trays. When she came back she gave them their respective burgers and fries and sat down next to Magnus, who looked at her and smiled.

“You’re the best boyfriend in the world,” he said, earning him a wink and a kiss on the cheek from Alex.

How Magnus knew when Alex felt like the opposite gender, he couldn’t understand – he must know him good enough to see the shift.

Looking at Nico, the god felt a surge of happiness as he took in the sight of him – his mouth stuffed with burger and sauce smeared on his chin. Perhaps it was odd to think of your significant other as incredibly attractive with their mouth stuffed, but Anubis couldn’t help the fond smile he adorned.

Leaning over, he kissed Nico’s chin, removing the sauce and whispered into his ear, “I love you.”

The demigod looked at him and glared, irritated that Anubis had said it when his mouth was full, stopping him from saying it back immediately. Still glaring, he swallowed. “I love you too, jerk,” he said, poking his tongue out at his godly boyfriend.

“Aw, you’re so cute it’s making me sick,” Alex said from across the table, a deadpan expression on his face. “Seriously, gross cute.”

“As if you’re not disgustingly cute. Magnus with the ‘You’re the best boyfriend’,” Nico said this with a mockingly high tone. “Go die already.”

“But, sweetie, we’re already dead, remember,” Alex said, his voice sickeningly sweet.

Nico muttered ‘Damn it’ and feigned frustration. He then grinned broadly and was followed by Alex.

The demigod’s eyes then lit up and he pointed at Alex, “They should totally make an expansion with the Norse gods in Mythomagic.”

The son of Loki beamed, “Yes. That would be awesome. It sucks that they don’t make expansions.”

“I wonder what sort of card Loki would be,” Nico mused.

“Probably with acid spit or something,” Magnus said, earning him a look from Alex.

“Hey, that’s my _father_ you’re talking about. He’d definitely have the ability of asshole parent and perverted psychopath,” Alex said, grinning.

Magnus punched his shoulder.

Alex seemed unfazed, “Frey would have the ability to toss away his attack power or weapon for a pretty girl.”

Magnus opened his mouth, then closed it, “Touché.”

Anubis watched as they all laughed and continued eating, joking around like they’d all known each other for years.

He thought he would feel left out, but he didn’t. He loved seeing Nico in such a good mood, and the einherji seemed to like his presence.

“Hey, Anubis,” Alex said. “How come you can stay at this place? Aren’t you supposed to just stay at places of death?”

Anubis smirked, “Someone probably choked on some food and died.”

Alex stared at him and then started laughing, joined by Nico.

Anubis smiled as he watched his laughing boyfriend. He could get used to this.


	26. "You're such a tease"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about some A/O/B?

Nico unlocked the door to his dorm-room and opened it. Once inside, he was pushed up against the door and it closed upon impact. A hand reached past him and locked it again.

Nico looked at his lover, eyebrow raised, “Why’d you lock the door? You usually don’t.”

Anubis smirked against his neck, nipping it with sharp teeth, “Maybe I want to make sure no-one comes wondering what all the screaming is about.”

Nico laughed, “Who’s gonna scream, me?” He felt the other’s hand slide down his chest and two thumbs hooking into the top of his pants.

With a quick movement, Nico switched their positions and pushed Anubis against the door instead, his head thumping into the wood. He growled as he leaned forward and bit the other alpha’s neck hard.

Anubis winced before chuckling, “So, I’m the one who’s going to scream?”

Nico licked a line up his neck and felt a shudder pass through the body trapped by his. He leaned back to look at the other’s face and saw a hint of red in his cheeks, the alpha’s eyes squinting at him as he pouted.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like this,” Nico teased, pushing a knee between the other’s legs and pressing up into the hardness in Anubis’ pants.

Anubis laughed hoarsely, “I thought you knew me well enough to know what I like.”

Nico’s eyes narrowed and he reached up to grab the other alpha’s hair tightly, tugging his head backwards.

“Ah-,” Anubis moaned, his hands on Nico’s shoulders balling into fists.

Nico leaned forward and kissed him hard, pulling him by the hair further into the room. He felt the bed at the back of his knees and was about to flip them and push the other alpha onto it when Anubis beat him to it.

Nico fell back against the mattress, Anubis straddling his hips and pinning his arms beside his head. He grinned down at him and looked so triumphant Nico almost laughed.

Anubis squinted, “What’re you laughing about?”

“Nothing,” Nico teased, gripping the other’s ass. He leaned up and kissed his partner, dragging his tongue over the alpha’s bottom lip. He heard Anubis moan and used the opportunity when the other loosened his grip to switch their positions.

Anubis gasped and looked up at him from his position on the mattress, his pupils dilated and his eyes heavy lidded. Nico swallowed, he’d probably never get used to how his boyfriend always turned him on with the slightest glance. He leaned down and nuzzled Anubis’ throat, scenting him. He breathed in slowly and revelled in the other alpha’s intoxicating scent.

He heard Anubis sigh against him and felt him shudder as he nipped his throat. He licked the alpha’s skin and sank his teeth into it, biting hard. Anubis’ hands tightened on his shoulders and he let out a gasping moan. Nico felt the sharp tinge of blood on his tongue and lapped it up from the wound he had formed on his partner’s neck.

Raising his head up, he met Anubis’ eyes. The alpha was breathing heavily and his cheeks were flushed. Nico smiled at him and slipped his hands under the other’s shirt, starting to remove it. He felt Anubis’ skin raise in goose bumps as his fingers slid his fingers up the other alpha’s chest, the shirt bunching up beneath his elbows. He nudged his partner and got him to sit up, allowing him to remove the clothing completely.

Nico tossed the shirt on the floor, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend deeply. He tilted his head to the right, his right hand sliding into his hair, the other venturing down to his chest. Anubis’ hands slid up Nico’s arms and cupped the back of his neck, his teeth nipping his lips. Nico grinned against the other’s mouth and let his fingers slip up to pinch the other alpha’s left nipple, earning him a gasp and a raised eyebrow from his boyfriend.

“What?” he asked, his own eyebrow raised.

“You’re such a tease,” Anubis replied. “Just stop teasing and kiss me already.”

Nico grinned and let his weight sink onto the other as he kissed the alpha, Anubis’ hands gripping his t-shirt to drag it up. Nico separated from his partner as the shirt was slipped over his head and off. He delved back in as Anubis was letting the clothing slip onto the floor. He pressed his lips hard against his boyfriend’s, feeling the other’s hands grab his shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer.

Nico shuddered as he felt the other alpha’s hard-on twitch against his. He pushed his hips down against Anubis’, feeling his partner snap up to meet him, a shiver passing through his torso. Nico let his hands roam the other’s torso, stroking his sides and chest, perky nipples bumping against his fingertips. He leaned down and kissed his way down Anubis’ neck. He pressed open-mouthed kisses on the alpha’s collarbones and chest, goose bumps rising on the skin as he went.

Soft moans flowed from his boyfriend’s lips as his hips twitched up involuntarily to try to get some relief. He smiled as his hands found the alpha’s zipper and pulled it down, popping the button open. He felt Anubis shiver as he slipped his hand into his pants, cupping his partner’s bulging boxers. He kissed the other alpha tenderly and felt his ragged breath against his lips.

“So cute,” Nico commented.

Anubis looked at him with an irritated smile, and before he knew it, Nico was flipped onto his back. He laughed as his partner popped the button on his pants, tugging them off and tossing them to the floor. He then proceeded to remove the underwear and lowered his body, his hand taking hold of Nico’s cock.

Nico watched on as his boyfriend’s head lowered down, his tongue trailing up his shaft. He sighed as the tongue ran over the head, slipping into the slit on the way across. Anubis lips enclosed the head and his head bobbed as he lowered his mouth on the member, his hand moving in time at the base. As he moved his lips upwards, Anubis flicked his tongue against the ridge beneath the head, Nico twitching and grabbing hold of the alpha’s arm. He felt the other hum around him and felt the slight vibrations, his cock straining for release.

“Ah, stop,” Nico gasped. It felt great, but he didn’t want to end it without having ravished his boyfriend completely. He tugged Anubis up to press his lips against his, tasting himself on the other, the musky scent filling his nostrils. He trailed his hand down to slip the pants off his partner and proceeded to ascend to heaven.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't see any of them as the omega, so I just made them both alphas :)


	27. "Not really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from reddit u/patrickkseo: In this world, soulmates cannot hurt each other in any way or form, intentionally or unintentionally. You are an assassin hired to eliminate a powerful figure. As you close in for the kill, your bullets miss their mark and knives bounce of their skin. Things just got awkward.

 

Nico stared down the scope. He had his target exactly where he wanted him. Anubis’ head was in the middle of the cross – the perfect shot.

“I’m taking the shot,” he said into his mic.

“Confirmed,” Annabeth said in his earpiece.

Nico inhaled slowly and held his breath. He felt the trigger coolly against his finger. He pulled it and took the shot.

Anubis’ head fell to the side as his body crumpled.

Nico let his breath out, “Target down.”

“Confirmed,” he heard Annabeth say.

He raised his head and made ready to pack up his equipment. A movement made him view through the scope again and he felt utterly confused.

The target was standing, holding the side of the head where Nico’s bullet should have entered his skull and killed him. However, he was fully alive and looking around for the source of the attack.

Nico picked up his rifle and got behind the wall next to the window he’d been looking through.

“What the hell is happening?” he asked himself aloud.

“What?” Annabeth asked, her voice confused.

“The target is still alive,” Nico said, already dismantling his rifle, ready to leave.

“What?” Annabeth said. “You said the target was down.”

Nico cursed, “He was down, but then he got up. I know I hit him.” He picked up his bag and quickly made his way out of the building.

“Report back to HQ immediately,” Annabeth barked in his ear.

Nico cursed again, “Roger that.”

* * *

Nico reported what happened to Chiron at HQ and delivered his equipment. He then went to Annabeth’s post, knowing she would hunt him down for answers either way.

She sat up when he came over and ordered him to sit, “What happened?”

Nico sat down in a chair and slipped his fingerless gloves on, feeling the nervous sweat on his palms. He shrugged off his jacket and ran a hand through his hair.

“I took the shot, and it looked like it hit, honestly,” he said. “He went down and everything.”

“Hm, I dunno, it sounds weird,” Annabeth mused. “You know, there could be an explanation for this.”

Nico stared at her, confused. Then it hit him, “No. No, no, no. That’s not possible, it was probably just a mistake.”

Annabeth didn’t look convinced, “You did get another chance, right?”

“Yeah, a closer approach now.”

She winked, “Then we’ll know for sure.”

* * *

Nico was looking intently at his target across the room, slowly sipping his drink. The chosen location was a meeting at a hotel with some of the biggest names in law in the city. Nico had gained access to the meet-up from his father being of high rank in the bank.

He’d dressed up in a black suit with a black shirt and white tie. He was placed against a wall, having a nice overview of the room.

His target, Anubis, being an aspiring lawyer and the son of the highly regarded judge Osiris, was present and was currently speaking to a young woman with a purple streak in her blonde hair. She was speaking animatedly with Anubis, clearly sharing a close relationship with him, seeing as she kept placing her hand on his arm as she laughed.

Nico slowly sipped his sweet drink as he kept a close eye on his target, paying close attention to his interaction with his female companion. Anubis looked relaxed as he spoke, his eyes surveying the room. Nico waited for the other’s glance to travel past him, and wasn’t surprised when they stopped at him, their eyes meeting. Without flinching, he sipped his drink again and blinked slow before averting his gaze.

He waited a few seconds before he glanced back at the target, finding him no longer looking back. Anubis was now speaking to another man who had his arm around the blonde woman’s waist. His complexion was dark, and he had a warm and welcoming air about him. He spoke slowly with the blonde and Anubis, smiling a homely smile at the latter.

The woman suddenly leaned towards the target and whispered something in his ear. Anubis listened, and his eyes flitted back to Nico, who was still watching intently. The woman leaned back and kissed Anubis on the cheek before she pulled the other man away with her, turning her head and winking at the lawyer as she left. Anubis laughed and waved her away.

Nico found himself smiling as he watched the friends part. He looked away and frowned at his reaction. Never feel any attachment to the target.

He was caught up in reminding himself of his principles when shoes entered his personal space. He looked up and was face-to-face with his target.

“Hey,” Anubis said. “You come here often?”

Nico snorted, “Really, you’re going with that?”

The target blinked and facepalmed,  _actually_  facepalmed, “I’m sorry, I never do this.” He reached out his hand, “I’m Anubis.”

Nico grabbed his hand, “Nico.”

Anubis smiled warmly, “Nico, huh. What brings you here?”

“My dad’s Hades-“

Anubis raised his eyebrows, “Of Hades embankment?”

“Yeah.”

The target whistled, “He was the one who started that business, wow. My dad, well,  _adoptive_  dad, is Osiris.”

Nico smirked, “I know.”

“How so?” Anubis looked surprised.

“You’re kinda a big deal,” Nico replied, sipping his long-drink while keeping an eye on his companion.

“Really?”

Nico smiled sensually at him, “I heard you were really good looking.”

“Oh, yeah?” Anubis said, leaning closer to him. “How am I holding up to the expectation?”

The assassin shrugged, “I’ve seen better.”

Anubis raised an eyebrow, “Oh, really?” He leaned even closer, a smirk forming on his lips, “Any way I can change your mind?”

Nico grabbed the other’s tie and pulled him close, their mouths inches apart, “I don’t know, maybe if I get a closer look.” His lips ghosted Anubis’ before he drew back and released the other, walking away and out of the hall, away from prying eyes.

He walked towards the lift which would take him to a higher floor, where his room was. He entered the lift and pressed his floor number when a hand stopped the doors from closing, allowing the form of Anubis to enter.

He met Nico’s eyes and smirked, “Trying to escape?” He moved closer and crowded the assassin against the wall.

Nico grabbed the other’s tie and pulled him close, “Not really.” He wet his lips slightly and closed the distance between them.

Anubis’ lips were soft and somewhat chapped as they pressed against his. Nico felt the other’s arms encircle him as he kissed back and at the same time pressed him to the wall. The assassin lifted his hands to card into Anubis’ hair, feeling the soft strands slip between his fingers. He felt the other’s tongue slide against his lips and lightly bit it, causing his target to draw back with a surprised look.

“Wha-“ Anubis began, but was cut off by the lift announcing their destination. Nico grabbed his tie again and pulled him away from the lift and down the hall to his room. He jammed his card in the lock and felt the other open the door. He stepped inside, Anubis hot on his heels. Once inside, he turned around and slammed his target against the door, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss.

He felt Anubis’ hands grip his waist and pull him closer, kissing back fervently. Nico intentionally moaned and let his hands slip up and into the other’s blazer, sliding it off Anubis’ shoulders, hearing it fall to the floor. He would pick it up along with the rest of the clothes and burn them after the target was actually down. He wasn’t worried about fingerprints in the hair and he hadn’t touched any of the man’s skin or furniture, so he’d be fine.

He pulled Anubis towards to bed and pushed him down onto it. He leaned forward, a hand placed on the man’s thigh and his knees on the edge. He let his lips press against Anubis’ and felt his hands cup his cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw that his target was lost in the kiss. He reached his other hand beneath his trouser leg and grabbed his knife. Keeping his eye on his partner and making sure he had his full attention in the kiss, he kept the knife horizontal as he brought it across the man’s throat, expecting it to slice open and coat his hand in blood.

Nothing happened.

Well,  _something_  happened. Anubis moved his hand up to his neck, surprised.

“What was tha-“ his gaze fell on the knife in Nico’s hand.

The assassin threw all reason out of the window and jabbed the knife into Anubis’ chest, feeling more than seeing it stop short on contact. He cursed and got up, making quick way for the door. He wrenched it open and had one foot out the door when a hand grabbed his shoulder and he was pulled back.

Anubis had a steel-like grip on his shoulder. Nico stared back at him and felt his heart skip a beat. The lawyer had a look of desperate hope on his face.

“You were the one who tried to shoot me,” he said.

Nico stared at him, a heavy feeling settling in his chest, “But you didn’t die.”

Anubis frowned, “And you tried to slit my throat and stab me just now.”

Nico felt the burning of tears in his eyes, “But you didn’t die.”

“Why did you target me?”

“I do what I’m told.”

Anubis swallowed, “You know what this means, right?”

Nico’s eyes flickered between the other’s and he opened his mouth to speak. He spotted someone in the hall and pulled himself free, sprinting down the hall and into an open lift. He pressed the first floor and saw Anubis running to reach him before it closed. He bit his lip as he saw the desperate look on the lawyer’s face as the doors shut in front of him.

Nico sank down on his knees and heaved a ragged breath. He felt like crying.

* * *

Nico sat on the floor, leaning against his bed, his head hanging low between his knees. He had reported to Chiron and handed in his equipment. The target on Anubis had been removed, since it was prohibited to target an employee’s soulmate (Nico was still having trouble admitting it to himself).

What the hell was he supposed to do? He knew who his soulmate was, but he had figured it out by attempting to assassinate him. He was pretty sure that wasn’t seen as the best pickup-line.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Might as well just get over it and move on, it’s not like he was in a business where he could afford to have the weight of a soulmate on his shoulders. Romantic relationship were a weakness.

He got up and made his way to his kitchen, fixing himself a cup of coffee. He was about to take a sip when his doorbell rang. He frowned, he wasn’t expecting one. He made sure he had his favourite black knife hidden under the bottom of his shirt. He made his way over to the door and kept one hand on his knife as he opened the door.

Anubis looked back at him with a warm expression, “Trying to escape?”

Nico felt his lower lip quiver slightly, “Not really.”


End file.
